


Fillory and Further Book 8 : Much Further

by Portraitofalady1332



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Foot Fetish, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Play, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portraitofalady1332/pseuds/Portraitofalady1332
Summary: Loosely based on the Claiming of Sleeping Beauty. A foreign royal emissary places a sleeping curse on Fillory the only way to reverse it is for the Kings and Queens of Fillory to give themselves up for a year of servitude in a land where sexual slavery is not only acceptable but a part of everyday Life. They will be pushed harder than they ever had before, can they do it to protect Fillory.





	1. Chapter 1 The Ambassador

Fillory and Further Book 8 Much Further and Perhaps a Little Too Far

 

(Recommended for Adults 18 and Up)

 

Quentin 

 

_ Quentin Coldwater is bent over a boulder in a Forest somewhere, his body completely bare and a light sweat breaking out over his face, hair and lower back, his eyes clenched shut toes digging into the earth below him. A small leather paddle cracks over his bare buttocks. Red marks springing up across the globes of his ass. He grunts as the paddle makes its first mark. _

_ Smack! Smack! Smack!  _

48 Hours Earlier 

 

Quentin

 

Quentin, Eliot, Margo and Penny had all assembled in the throne room of the palace in Fillory, High King Eliot’s advisors had woken them early and assembled them and all the Gentry and servants in the throne room. Eliot was looking gorgeous in a high collared red velvet coat and black leather pants, Margo followed suit in a red velvet gown and a stunning ruby necklace. Quentin however was wearing a loose fitting black silk shirt the ties in front slightly open to reveal his collarbone and a sliver of his chest.  His pants were made of leather and tucked into riding boots.

 

“I don’t know what all the fuss is about” Eliot grumbled as he stood before his throne.

 

“ An Emissary of Queen Eleanor is arriving this morning all the guards on the border have seen it. An ambassador clothed in fine velvet bearing scrolls with the signet of Queen Eleanor, twenty armed knights and a small entourage of nobles” The chief advisor replied

 

Margo rolled her eyes. 

 

“The only Queen that matters here in Fillory is me” she retorted with a small laugh.

 

Quentin looked around the room, “ what do we have to fear from Queen Eleanor?” He asked the chief advisor.

 

The advisor stood before Quentin looking upward at him. 

 

“ A treaty was forged a hundred years ago, one that has subsequently been broken without a steady ruler of Fillory, I would suspect the Ambassador is coming to collect upon a very old debt, Your Majesties.” The Chief Advisor counseled.

 

The doors of the great hall were thrust open before anyone could speak another word. An elderly gentleman in a regal outfit of bright green velvet entered the hall, Following him a small guard of knights who removed their helms as they entered. 

 

All offered a graceful bow before the thrones and Eliot took Margo’s hand and both were seated upon their thrones. Servants came forth with a chair for the Ambassador. 

 

“Greetings Majesties of Fillory, I am Lord Rainier, Royal Ambassador to Queen Eleanor the Third of that name” the Ambassador began.

 

Eliot leaned forward in his chair, Margo nursed slightly on a goblet of wine and Quentin bit his nails nervously paying absolute attention to every word.

 

“ Seventy-seven years ago Fillory was under attack from a foreign enemy, rival kingdom, that sort of thing. Queen Eleanor the First of that name drew up a treaty…” he raised his hand and a young page dressed smartly brought forth a great scroll almost too large for the boy himself to carry.

 

“ The treatise shown here, The Treaty of Whitespire, my Kingdom aided in the war on the side of the High King of Fillory, the fighting lasted three years and the Monarchy of Fillory kept their heads. Payment of the deal was never secured by Queen Eleanor the First of that name”  The Ambassador unfurled the scroll.

 

Eliot looked over at Quentin, who stepped forward to look over the document, his hands trembling slightly as his eyes darted back and forth. 

 

Margo was growing impatient. 

 

“Well what the fuck does it say!” She shouted 

 

Gasps filled the room from the Gentry to the common folk. 

 

Quentin frowned as he turned back towards Eliot and Margo. 

 

“Spit it out nerd brain!” Margo snapped

 

Eliot held up his hand to silence her.

 

“ The treaty states that every three years, four royal tributes would be sent to Queen Eleanor, for a year of service in her castle.” Quentin replied looking downward.

 

“Service!” Margo exclaimed “we’re Kings and Queens of Fillory not scullery maids!” 

 

The Ambassador stood from his chair.

 

“I mean no offense to High Queen Margo, but generally princes and princesses who have come of age are sent from neighboring kingdoms and worlds to Serve under my Queen, for one to three years. As the Fillorian Monarchy has never produced a single Dynasty lasting long enough to -  _ shall we say -  _ **Produce** any princess or prince. Thus the debt of Fillory has not been paid. The responsibility shall fall on the shoulders of the current Monarchy lest war break out.” The Ambassador finished.

 

High King Eliot stood from his chair.

 

“Ambassador I thank you for your presence today. Please leave us a moment Lord Rainier, you may wait in the hall while we deliberate making your Queen a deal.” Eliot replied. 

 

Quentin thought Eliot very much sounded like a proper King if he did say so himself.

 

The Ambassador turned from the chamber his entourage and the people of Fillory following behind until the last guards in the room shut the doors firmly behind the crowd.

 

“Quentin, is there any way we can contest the document? Say it was forged? Claim it is invalid?” Eliot inquired of his friend and fellow King.

 

He shook his head, his hair bouncing slightly left to right with motion. He held up a small magnifier on a chain tinted with purple glass from his pocket. 

 

“The seals are valid, the signatures are valid, the magic in the fibers is all original and ironclad” Quentin replied, his free hand reaching up to ruffle his hair.

 

“We have to go serve in the castle, one year, and the contract says we will be safely returned to home” he finished

 

Eliot nodded, “ but then what happens in Fillory while we’re gone?” The High King replied 

 

“You could appoint a regent to rule in your stead but who would you trust?” Quentin supplied

 

Margo laughed into her wine goblet. 

 

“It could be Abigail the sloth!” She murmured sarcastically.

 

“Fuck! You guys I’ve got some bad news!” a voice shouted from behind them. 

 

They all turned to face Penny who had appeared in the Throne Room. 

 

“ What is it now!” Cried Margo and Eliot in almost perfect unison.

 

“The whole castle is asleep, the courtiers in the hallway, the peasants outside in the fields, the guards. Jesus Christ! Everyone is Fucking Asleep!” Penny raged 

 

“Holy shit you guys” Quentin added “ I think I’ve read this book before”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ambassador reaches a contract with the Magicians and they set off for Queen Eleanor’s Kingdom.

**Chapter 2**

 

Quentin

 

“Of course he’s read the book before!” Penny exclaimed

 

“Look I don’t even give a fuck about Fillory usually but this is bad, man.”  

 

Penny shook his head. 

 

Margo turned  to Quentin batting her thick eyelashes, her face twisted into her strongest resting-bitch-face like she’d sucked on an extremely sour lemon. 

 

“Ok, we’ve got about five minutes before the Ambassador and the guards get back here, so what happens in the book Q.” She demanded 

 

Quentin ruffled his hair with his hand.

 

“The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty, the prince climbs her tower and awakens her, but not with a kiss...Well more than a kiss he fucks her…very very rough and intensely” he began

 

Eliot looked amused, “ so he’s gonna come back in here and fuck us?” He questioned 

 

“No, not the Ambassador. It has to be a Prince I think or a Princess someone of royal blood to break the curse. It’s not that part that matters I don’t think...the waking of Beauty wasn’t the central theme of the book. The Prince takes her to his castle and there’s all these other royal tributes sent to the Queen. The tributes, young Princes and Princesses including beauty serve the court… Sexually….they’re sex slaves for the royals and Lords and Ladies” Quentin finishes glancing around.

 

“Could be fun, I haven’t been laid in weeks” Margo replies with a smirk.

 

Eliot nods “ could be fun or could be terrifying”

 

Quentin bites his bottom lip shyly “I’ve barely had sex in my life let alone been a slave to a stranger” 

 

Eliot places a hand on the back of his thigh “ it’s a pity Q, I’d have loved to break you in myself, but remember we will all be in on this together.”

 

There’s a knock at the door of the hall. 

 

Margo waves her hand and sends the doors clanging open. Lord Rainier and the guardsmen come forward. 

 

“A sleeping curse has been laid upon Fillory, everything from the lowest flower in the meadow to the most powerful of beasts will sleep for a hundred years!” He declared 

 

Lord Rainier clapped his hands loudly

 

“bring forth the contracts!” 

 

The page boy brought forward three contracts.

 

Quentin, Eliot and Margo looked at each other.

 

“We’ll do it for Fillory” Eliot announced 

 

“One year of sexual submission and complete service in exchange for our kingdom! Also, your kingdom will never pay us a visit again!” Eliot shouted.

 

Quentin eyed his contract:

 

One year of servitude and slavery,

Complete obedience expected from all tributes to the Queen.

No harm shall fall you, you will not be in any situation in which your health or safety is challenged.

Concluding one year of service you will be returned to Fillory and your Kingdom will be awakened as if no time has passed. 

 

These rules are merely a summary the complete rules you will be aware of at a future time.

 

I ______ King of Fillory understand and do abide this contract voluntarily 

 

Quentin took a quill and ink from the Ambassador and scrawled his name in the blank spot.

 

As did the others, Penny eyed the scroll before him silently. 

 

“ I am not signing this! Fillory is their problem!” He shouted gesturing to Margo, Eliot and Quentin.

 

The Ambassador smirked, “I am short one ruler of Fillory and my Queen does expect four obedient royal slaves to return with me” 

 

Quentin looked at Penny imploringly reaching deep into his eyes.  _ Please Penny, please do it for us all.  _ He begged with his mind.  _ You can Punish ME for it later.  _ He added.

 

Penny smirked  _ punish Quentin?,  _ the thought of Quentin at his every whim stiffened his sex slightly in his pants and he laughed a little bit. “Fine! But I swear if I here ONE bar of Taylor Swift from ANYONE I will kill them when we get back here!” He Raged 

 

The Ambassador collected the contracts, and the four magicians hands were bound together in a line. The guards proceeded to march them out of the castle to the edge of the forest where a portal lay between two large oak trees.

 

And then it was all dark…. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this is a short one and it’s taking some time to get through the plot to the porn but I assure you the next chapter will see some sexual content and punishment for our favorite Magicians.


	3. Chapter 3 In The Care of The Guard

Chapter 3

 

Quentin 

  
  


The portal let out in a forest clearing, surely they had landed in Queen Eleanor’s kingdom. The guards circled them, their mail gleaming in the light streaming through the treetops. Horsemen headed the inside of the circle behind them men and women on foot with spears or bows in their hands. 

  
  


“You four will strip here, your clothes and personal effects will be kept, and returned to you upon your departure” A man spoke from the horse directly across from Eliot. 

 

He had removed his helm to reveal a man in his fifties, he had a strong face and a fit body, judging from the armor he wore. Grey hair fell gently to the nape of his neck, and he sported a well manicured mustache and goatee. 

 

“When do we reach the castle, Sir” Eliot replied looking doubtful that he had followed the protocols.

 

“You are new so I will forgive your ignorance Boy.” The man started.

 

“The castle is a two day and a half march from here, we'll stop to camp the night and Tomorrow stop at one of the villages to rest, I suspect your Masters and Mistresses will meet us tomorrow at our encampment to accompany you on the rest of your journey to the castle. Now I want no further comments from the likes of you! You’re to be slaves, you will speak only when spoken to and obey as directed!” He finished 

 

So it began, all around him Margo, Eliot and Penny were losing their clothes. Quentin followed along stripping himself clumsily in the forest clearing. 

 

“All of it!” The leader of the guard enforced. 

 

Quentin snapped his head up to find Penny still wearing his boxers, red boxers at that. 

 

“What the fuck man! I’m not into any gay shit!” Penny exclaimed 

 

“Besides nerd-brain here” he gestured to Quentin “will be staring at my dick the whole time” 

 

Quentin opened his mouth to argue as two of the foot soldiers strode fiercely toward Penny.

 

Penny was lifted off the ground the men clearly stronger as he tried to squirm and resist. 

 

The leader jumped from his horse drawing a dagger, his leather gloved hand gingerly rubbing Penny’s right thigh. 

 

“Don’t want to listen Boy?” He slapped the thigh harshly just below where the red fabric ended.

 

Penny winced, his face twisted as the tanned skin began to turn red from the slap. 

 

The knife came up against the left seam of the boxers. A tearing of fabric sound seemed to echo through the clearing. The waistband was next and then the other seam until the red boxers were reduced to a feeble misshapen piece of fabric on the ground. 

 

The leader picked up the fabric and placed it in a wad in Penny’s mouth, the remains of the waistband used to tie the gag in place. 

 

“Let’s try gagging you for a while and let you think about your actions Boy!” The guard leader shouted his gloved  hand crashing into the flesh of Penny’s left thigh, an identical red hand print mark springing up. 

 

No one else spoke, their hands were bound and the walk towards the castle began. The magicians in their nudity walked behind the leader of the guard’s horse a mounted guard on each side of them and the rest of the soldiers behind. It was by no means a large posse maybe about fifteen guards to protect them from any mischief on the road. Lord Rainier the Ambassador rode at the rear of the party.

 

Quentin wasn’t used to this sensation of being nude in the outdoors, the breeze blowing through the wood tickled his nipples and the head of his cock, his organ rising to about half mast. the path was soft beneath his feet,made of Black rich dirt and moss to cushion their long walk to the castle.

 

Margo walked elegantly and proud her breasts thrust forward and her head high, her face giving its best sour lemon impression. Eliot walked a little less proud his bound hands trying in vain to shield his crotch as they walked. A pink blush warmed his cheeks and he mostly kept silent.

 

Penny was still gagged, his lean muscles flexed in his bonds. His large tan cock with a pale pink head crowning it thrust forward, his low hanging sack swaying slightly as he walked. 

 

Quentin stiffened further and lowered his bound hands slightly to touch his sex organ, his fingers closing slightly around the head rubbing gently. 

 

CRACK! 

 

A sharp sting landed across the flesh of his left butt cheek, and then another. Quentin gasped with the pain. 

 

“Do not touch yourself!” The mounted soldier to the right ordered, the voice sounding oddly feminine for a soldier. 

 

Quentin shook his hair from his face.

 

“I-I’m sorry” he replied hoarsely. 

 

Another harsh stroke crashed into him, the leather strap stinging the meat of his ass cheeks.

Quentin exhaled sharply 

 

“You will be punished more severely the next time!” The female knight scolded 

 

A final blow landed, causing Quentin to stumble forward with a muffled cry, tears slightly welling in his brown eyes. The woman knight  extended a leather gloved hand to steady him, and he saw a long leather strap being tucked back into her belt.

 

The walk went on rather uneventfully, the strap lightly punishing each one of them for some minor infraction or other. As they moved forward they passed several carts of folk on the road, all staring at the nakedness of the new tributes, here and there along the path peasants of all ages and genders lined the road hoping for a glimpse of the new slaves.

 

The sun began to set lower and lower in the sky. The lighting streaming through the forest trees turning everything a golden orange. Little flecks of light danced on their skin and glimmered off the armor and weapons of the guards. 

 

They reached another clearing in the woods, an encampment of tents had already been set up, and a small squad of guards set to work kindling a fire, setting up a blackened iron pot to cook. 

 

The magicians were released from their bonds and brought to sit near the fire on a mat of woven straw. The female guard from earlier had removed her helmet and breastplate, to reveal a woman not much older than Quentin. Her hair was fiery red and pulled out of her face in a braid that went down her back. She was pale and pretty with green emerald eyes and long but light colored eyelashes. 

 

The female guard approached with four wooden  bowls of water, removing their bonds as she handed them out. Penny reached up and removed his gag. 

 

“It’s fresh water, from a nearby spring, drink and clean yourselves up.” She ordered

 

“I suspect that after supper, the male officers will pick who gets to warm their beds for the night.” She  added reaching her black leather glove forward to caress Penny’s cock with one finger then weighing his nuts gently in her hand. 

 

Penny’s embarrassed expression turned to one of wanting and needing, and a soft growl rippled out from his vocal cords. 

 

“I think I will take you for the night, you seem like a fine specimen” she whispered in his direction as she abruptly pulled her hand away.

 

They took turns helping each other drink some water and then wash in what was left.  It wasn’t perfect, and Quentin wondered how his legs had become pretty coated in the dust of the road. 

 

They didn’t smell pretty either, the scents of all four of them mingling with the damp fragrance of the earth, trees, and campfire. Sexual fluids were dried on Quentin’s thigh and the others were in similar states having leaked pre-cum and wetness from the nudity along the journey. 

 

Soon they were washed and then the officers began to approach. The leader took Margo, lifting her indignantly over his shoulder. The woman guard took Penny her gloved hand clasped around his sack as she led him from the mat on the floor. 

 

Another older male  officer reached down to pat Quentin’s hair, “you’ll do nicely to be my pet for the night!” He declared, stroking the nape of Quentin’s neck. He lifted Quentin into his arms like a child, carrying him to sit on the man’s lap by the fire. 

 

A young, tanned, ginger haired and bearded guard had taken Eliot to sit next to his boots in the straw across from where Quentin sat. The man’s upper body had been freed from the days armor and chainmail, a linen shirt soaked in sweat clinging to his musculature. 

 

The older man who held Quentin on his lap was attractive enough, he too had removed his armor and wore a black linen shirt and breeches, his hair was black and fell to the nape of his neck with touches of grey speckled throughout. He kept a well trimmed beard, and while his body felt more dad-like his arms holding Quentin felt strong and muscled.

 

“Are you hungry pet?” The man asked 

 

Quentin looked down shyly “yes” he replied nervously. 

 

The man’s free hand caressed one of Quentin’s olive toned nipples giving a light but painful pinch. 

 

“Yes, what?” The man growled slightly moving a hand to his chin to direct his face upward. 

 

“Y-yes Sir I’m hungry Sir” Quentin responded. 

 

The man released his chin and stroked his hair again. Quentin could feel the man’s sex organ struggling against the fabric beneath his ass.

 

Food was passed out around the fire. The man who held Quentin gave him bites of meat, bread and cheese. He fed him by hand as if he was a dog or a child, taking little bite sized pieces from the man’s fingertips, his lips briefly suckling off crumbs from the bread or the sauce from the meat. In between food and drink the man caressed his thighs, organ, back and butt thoroughly. Quentin stiffened slightly to the stimulus, which caused the man to pay some attention to his sex but not nearly enough to get him to spill his desire.

 

After eating and teasing the man carried him to a tent, placing his nude form on the bed, the man stripped himself and crept in behind him for the night.

 

“ you must rest now boy, you will pleasure me through the night several times. But I will allow you at least a few hours sleep” the man ordered gently, as if it was somehow kind to let the boy sleep a bit before being woken to be used. 

 

He felt the powerful arms around his chest and was lulled into a light sleep...

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Quentin in the Officer’s Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin is awakened in the night by the soldier who has chosen him for the night. An older but attractive male. 
> 
> He tries his best to please his Sir and earn a fruitful reward.

Chapter 4

Quentin

  
  


Quentin woke a few hours after falling asleep, the older male rubbing up against him from behind. He had removed his shirt and his black leather breeches were tenting with the man’s hardening erection. 

 

Quentin rolled himself onto his back looking up at the man, his hand wandering to the ties in front of the leather trousers. He shook slightly as he undid the tie and pulled out the older male’s hard member with his hand. Cradling the hardened flesh between his fingertips. 

 

The older male planted kisses and licks down Quentin’s neck and collarbone biting gently into the soft tender flesh as Quentin threw back his head and moaned. Quentin’s cock throbbed where it was tucked slightly between his legs. The older male reached between his legs pulling forward the hardened organ and full boy balls pushing Quentin’s legs closed behind them. 

 

Quentin had a long, slightly thick olive toned cock that matched the rest of his body, the large plump head slightly pinkish and curving slightly downward. His balls hung short but full beneath his organ. 

 

The older male smirked as he wet his fingertips with spit and began teasing the head of Quentin’s organ, which in response began to leak droplets of clear sticky pre-cum. 

 

“Good boy!” The man growled “they’ll like you up in the castle if you always respond like that” he pulled his fingers away abruptly causing Q to let a defeated whine ripple from his throat. 

 

The man straddled on top of Quentin a short but girthy organ aimed at Q’s lips. 

 

“Suck!” He ordered and Quentin shakily opened his mouth to obey, hesitantly taking it into his mouth and running his tongue over the head. 

 

“First time boy?” The man teased  

 

Quentin didn’t know whether to nod or shake his head, he’d only done this with three other males in his life, Eliot, a close buddy from high school, and a very drunk pent up Penny. 

 

Quentin shrugged as he bobbed his lips up and down on the older man. 

 

“Natural talent then!” The man replied grabbing a fistful of Quentin’s light brown hair and pumping deeper and harder. 

 

Quentin jumped as the organ in his mouth gave a few quick spasms and spurted its thick salty seed. His tongue and throat were full of it and the liquid sat there for a moment as the man pulled out to collapse next to him on the bed. Quentin swallowed it awkwardly.

 

“Good boy!” The man whispered stroking Quentin’s scruffy cheek.

 

He laid back on the bed demurely as the man clambered over him and out of the bed filling a wooden tankard from a small cask in the corner of the tent. He took a sip before offering it to Quentin who reached forward with a hand for it. 

 

“No boy” the man slapped his hand lightly “you must never use your hands unless permission is given” he explained putting the cup to Q’s lips and letting him sip. The ale was cool and crisp, citrusy but bitter. Still Quentin had not had much to drink at all in the past day and he took another sip.

 

“Are you very thirsty little pet?” The man asked pulling the cup away abruptly. 

 

Quentin looked down “Yes Sir” he replied 

 

“Well then I’ll have to give you something to drink” the man replied 

 

The man smirked, grabbing a small bowl from one of the tables filling it with ale and placing it on the floor next to his feet, he was sitting on the side of the bed. 

 

“Get on all fours with your butt in the air like a good pet, drink from the bowl with your mouth” he ordered.

 

Quentin obeyed sipping from the bowl hungrily  with only his mouth. When it was finished the male tilted his face upward and wiped his face with a clean cloth.  

 

He could admire the man clearly now, strong arms, nice pectoral muscles  and a bit of a Dad belly, a light dusting of salt and pepper hair over the chest, belly, and pubic region matching that of the arms and legs.

 

The man raised a large foot to Quentin’s face.

“Now, thank me for your drink pet.” The man said firmly. Quentin hesitated inhaling a bit of the man’s scent. It wasn’t overly bad or ripe just musky and sweaty. 

 

Quentin ruffled his hair with his hands nervously. Then he placed a fast and light kiss on the sole  barely touching the foot.

 

The man slapped his face lightly with the foot nearly knocking him off balance. 

 

“You can do better Pet! Thank me Properly!” The man nearly shouted. 

 

Quentin pressed a deep kiss to the man’s soles and then more, lapping his tongue up and down them like a dog. His eyes looked up while the man stroked his cock vigorously.

 

The man pushed his big toe inside Quentin’s small warm mouth and Q sucked it as if it was the man’s cock. The man let out a series of loud masculine grunts before shooting all over his hands and chest. 

 

He pulled Quentin forward by the hair, the smaller boy cleaning him diligently with his mouth until every drop of cum was licked up and swallowed. 

 

The older man grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep hungry teeth clanging kiss. 

 

He threw Quentin down on the bed, his large hands pinching at Quentin’s tanned nipples.

 

“Do you want your reward pet?” The man whisperer seductively, he pawed at Quentin’s hard organ with his right hand, the left hand holding Quentin’s throat choking him.

 

“Y-Yes Sir” Quentin croaked. The man slicked up his hand with spit and stroked Quentin fully from root to head. The man’s grip was squeezing, strong, his calloused hand providing just enough friction. 

 

Q felt warm, and tingly a blush rising in his cheeks, almost there…The man slowed his stroking, ruining the orgasm that had been coming.

 

“ Please...Please Sir!” Q whimpered

 

“Please...Please I need to cum Sir”

 

The man’s pace quickened, and as his hand approached the head, he rubbed it diligently with his moist fingertips, Quentin’s leaking boy fluids providing viscous lubricant. The fingers deftly rubbed and polished the thick pinkish knob.

 

The other hand squeezed the throat tight as Quentin gave one final buck of his hips and a loud rasping cry from his throat. Ropes of hot, thick, white juice shooting three feet above and landing on Quentin’s chest.

 

They collapsed together panting, the man holding him tight as they fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5 The March Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magicians are marched onward on their Journey to the castle. Paraded through towns and villages like a spectacle for the peasants and middle class folk. 
> 
> The four receive further preparation to be presented at the castle.

Chapter 5  


Quentin

 

Quentin woke to the blinding light of the sun shining through the openings in the peak of the white soldiers’ tent, light streaming down upon his face. His captor was nowhere to be found but a bowl of cool water had been set by the foot of the bed on the floor.  Quentin rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair as he rolled over in the bed.

 

He realized his nakedness and covered himself in the light blanket. His mouth was dry from the ale he had drunk the night before.

 

Painfully dry. 

 

He stared at the water for a moment before crawling off the bed and on all fours moving over  to the bowl. He didn’t dare stand or use his hands in case the man came back and would punish him. So he gratefully gulped down as much of the water as he could. 

 

The tent flaps opened behind him he could feel the breeze but dared not turn around. Keeping his eyes down at the bowl as the man approached stroking his hair and rubbing along his butt cheeks as if petting an animal. 

 

“Glad to see my pet is awake!” The man said cheerfully. “ and a good boy for drinking your water like I’ve taught you. Your Lord will surely thank me for starting your puppy training”

 

Quentin sat back on his heels, hands folded in front of him. His eyes low he kissed the man’s black leather boot in front of him. 

 

“W-what do you mean My Lord Sir?” He asked quietly his eyes still down at the floor, silently praying he did not earn a slap for speaking out of turn. 

 

The man tilted his chin upward with a leather gloved hand, Quentin observed he was dressed for riding out again. 

 

“Of course Boy,did you think that they would let petty officers such as myself own slaves of royal blood?” He questioned 

 

“No Sir, I mean I do not know Sir. I-I’m unfamiliar with the customs here” Quentin replied 

 

The man laughed. “Prince Stephan is to be your Master, he likes his slaves to behave like pets. He tasked me with choosing one for him.” 

 

Quentin blushed trying to wriggle his chin from the gloved grip. 

 

“All of us who chose one of you for the night, we were testing the property for our royal liege Lords and Ladies” the man smiled releasing Q’s chin to pet at his shoulders lightly.

 

“We’ve all affirmed that you four will do nicely for your Royal Masters” he finished gesturing for Quentin to follow him. 

 

Quentin sat between the man’s boots his butt resting on his heels, his shoulders leaning slightly forward, hands folded between  his spread knees on the canvas floor of the tent. 

 

The Man reached into a small basket, pulling out an apple, some bread and a small wedge of cheese. He took a knife and began cutting pieces and feeding them into Quentin’s mouth. 

 

Quentin took each bite obediently and silently and when he had been finished and given more water he kissed the man’s boots and thanked him. 

 

He was led from the tent and back to the others, Margo sporting fresh welts on her buttocks and thighs as if from a strap, Penny, sweat covering his fit body and  wearing a tight leather ring around the base of his cock circling beneath his nuts to push his enlarged junk forward. Eliot looked sleepy but otherwise unscathed save for the leaking wetness between his plump butt cheeks and his hair quite a mess.

 

Their hands were not bound today however they were brought to the front of the formation, the officer who had taken him for the night rode slowly by his side for a moment, a leather crop like for the horses gently stroked his cheek. 

 

“Fix your hair, and look straight ahead, chin up! We will be passing through the villages and towns of the common folk today. They will be proud and excited and overjoyed to see you, clasp your hands behind your neck to show them the beauty of your bodies.”He spoke loudly in a commanding voice. 

 

“ they will adore you! These peasants live harsh lives with very little joy or spectacle such as this! Your job is to please, look beautiful and strong!”

 

They each albeit clumsily followed suit, fixing their hair into something nicer than the rumpled up sex hair they had been dismissed from the tents with. 

 

They raised their eyes towards the horizon and clasped hands behind their necks, elbows bent at perfect angles, their bodies now fully on display.

 

A short time up the road, they were out of the forest and approaching a town, crowds of common folk already waiting outside the gates of the wooden palisade fence, shielding their eyes from the sun with hands. A few of them, the better dressed ladies and gentlemen of the Gentry class carried spyglasses made in brass or pewter. 

 

A cheer arose from the crowd, Quentin’s officer and the captain of the guard rode to the edges of the crowd with swords drawn but slightly at rest. 

 

The woman who had taken Penny rode beside him now, her helmet now stowed in one of the saddle bags. The woman’s fiery red mane flowed behind her in the mid morning sun. She looked at Quentin then to the others. 

 

“Alright! Listen up!” She cried out “when we pass through town and village on our way to the castle you four are purely a visual spectacle, if anyone tries to touch you without the officers’ permission they will lose their hands.” She explained

 

“You are guests of Her Majesty and will be treated with respect by these common rabble” She finished prodding Quentin forward with a light stinging whack of the crop. 

 

Q winced but kept moving albeit a little faster. The female officer rushed   forward, they could already here cheers and claps from the crowd up ahead.

 

She moved to Penny whose caramel colored ass bounced slightly the crop catching him behind the knees.

 

“Knees higher! March like a proud pony!” She called causing Penny to raise and bend his knees with each stride. 

 

Then to Eliot the crop catching his right cheek with a loud smack causing the young High King to gasp. 

 

“Push out your chest!” She called to which Eliot obeyed by settling his shoulders back.

 

Margo was last the crop hitting her squarely in the right hip causing a loud shriek. 

 

“Sway your hips! Seduce them!” The woman called loudly causing Margo to move her hips fluidly.

 

The crowd cheered and shouted, people clambering around one another for a look at the tributes. 

 

The March went on like this for most of the day, around mid afternoon they were rested and given break cheese and ale in the shade of a roadside tree between the previous village and the one they would stop for the night  before arriving at the castle the next day. 

 

Quentin and Margo lay their heads closely on Eliot’s shoulders his black curls falling limp with sweat around his face, Penny lay in grass at their feet, his sex hardened and balls swelling from the leather strap buckled around his cock and nuts.

 

“Fuck!” Penny exclaimed, trying his hardest not to paw at his organ with his palm. “It hasn’t gone down all Day!” He growled. 

 

The four of them stared at each other wordlessly.

 

“One of you! Needs.To.Help.me!” He grumbled through gritted teeth looking to the three of them. 

 

Margo shook her head, Eliot smirked and pawed at the head with an outstretched hand but quickly pulled it away. 

 

“Why are you drooling Nerd-brain!” Penny snapped  a hand slapping Quentin’s calf roughly.

 

“Ow! Fuck! That hurt!” Q exclaimed, the guards were a short distance ahead eating roasted chickens and drinking ale, their discourse loud and rowdy. 

 

“Help me out Quentin!” Penny whined “just a little mouth or hand I swear I’ll be quick!”

 

Quentin gulped his Adams Apple bobbing up and down, “t-they’ll punish me” he muttered shyly.

 

Penny clapped his hands over his face. 

 

Quentin crawled down slowly his eyes watching upward for the guards to see if anyone was looking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Penny POV chapter, the story will be mostly Quentin’s POV with others sprinkled in as I am moved with muse to write for them.
> 
> This story is in it for the long haul, a slow burn porn with plot if you will. I have written all of the characters to have a bisexual arc with probably the most focus on male/male encounters.
> 
> As always comments and critique are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6 Paddled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets a blowjob from Quentin.  
> The boys get punished

Chapter 6

Penny

 

Penny and Quentin had grown a little closer in the few months leading up to their journey in this strange and sexual kingdom. They studied together more, laughed more, still made fun of each other heavily but they were closer.

 

Penny had always found the smaller, younger male attractive, maybe even beautiful like a girl is beautiful. Maybe he was mean to Quentin because he was jealous that he could never compete with Eliot or Alice, besides he didn’t need anything serious.

 

At Brakebills he had felt Quentin’s mouth or soft hands on him a few times mostly drunken encounters at the parties at the Physical kids cottage. Quickies, wasted-in-a-bathroom-dicks-in-mouths-no-kissing-get-off-fast kind of quickies.

 

The sun had warmed his skin which cooling off in the shade of the willow tree they had laid under. His thighs burned from the March, his biceps ached from holding his hands to the back of his neck. His organ throbbed painfully, unable to go down in the leather ring forcing it forward.

 

His eyes had closed when Quentin had started first a few playful strokes of soft hands and long fingers. Penny’s lips were tightly pursed into a smirk to avoid moaning out loud.

 

Then he felt the warm, velvety sensation of the younger male’s lips kissing the large head of his nine inch and throbbing organ.

 

“Fuck!” He gasped softly as Quentin’s tongue caressed it and then suckled it deep in the warm,damp, tiny mouth that he loved so much.

 

He had been with hundreds of girls but no one quite gave head like Quentin.

 

Quentin, no hands, warm mouth sucking like a sweet piece of fruit he was trying to get the juice out of. Tongue caressing the underside as he went up and down.

 

“Oh Fuck!” He gasped louder this time to a shushing from Margo.

 

He gave a final pump of his hips and physically felt his organ throb deep inside Quentin’s mouth. His warm seed flooded the velvety tongue and down Q’s throat.

 

Then Q swallowed Fuck! Why did the boy ALWAYS swallow! He was so good.

 

Then he heard it, a small cough and a light gasp that could only have come from Margo.

 

He opened his eyes, the guard that had taken Quentin the previous night and the Captain of the Guard stood over him.

 

“ did you catch his seed boy!” The captain asked grabbing Q by the hair and wrenching him up.

 

“Y-yes S-Sir” Quentin stammered

 

“You will be punished for this infraction Boy!” The older male soldier grasped Quentin by the back of the neck

 

Penny opened his mouth to argue and then closed it. Earning a burning glare from Eliot and Margo.

 

He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but Quentin’s terrified face, the men grabbing him up like that.

 

“Please Sir, Don’t punish Q!” Penny blurted.

 

“You guys think you’re real big and tough beating on a kid ?!” He shouted, “he’s smaller than you!”

 

Penny’s guard the red haired woman grabbed him to restrain him.

 

“Gentlemen, I’ve got a better idea” The woman chortled.

 

“Make HIM discipline his friend” she offered

 

The male guards laughed. “ we’ve never done that before, I like your fresh ideas” the Captain said clapping the woman on the shoulder.

 

The woman scooped Penny up by the arm leading him through the tree line. Quentin squirmed as the male guards dragged him by the arms, his toes barely touching the ground.

 

They reached a clearing, sunlight streaming down upon a large boulder beside a small bubbling creek. The guards thrust him over the boulder bent in half, his perky little ass up in the air.

 

Quentin’s hands were secured in front of him with a rope tethered from the nearest tree stretching him forward. The boy was stunned and not making much of any noise.

 

Penny was thrust forward nearly stumbling to his knees, a small leather paddle pushed into his right hand.

 

“ Discipline him Properly, or you’ll both be disciplined by the guards” the Red haired woman ordered.

 

Penny nodded raising the paddle bringing it down hard on Quentin’s ass cheeks.

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

 

Quentin cries out. His body tensing beneath the leather with each blow. His feet digging into the bare dark earth below. His face screwed up and twisted in anguish.

 

Another series of blows, Penny delivers them softer this time but still with resounding sound.

 

Red welts springing up on Quentin’s plump olive toned ass.

 

Smack! Smack! Smack!

 

Quentin cries out, his throat raspy begging for no more.

 

“Just a few more nerd-brain” Penny manages in a whisper, but Quentin must have heard because he nods.

 

The next three blows make their mark, each one Q’s cries growing  louder and his begging more fervent.

 

Three more blows.

 

Penny is mentally just shutting this out at this point.

 

Three more blows.

 

Quentin struggles against his bonds tears running white hot down his reddened and twisted face.

 

Penny looks to the three guards standing watch they just nod.

 

Three more blows.

 

Quentin shrieks at the last one “please...P-please!” He cries out “please make it stop!”

 

The woman guard steps forward, Penny stares at her imploringly. She kneels besides Quentin undoing his bonds, picking him up gently under the arms and placing him against Penny.

 

“Take him in the creek and clean him up Boy!” The Captain orders.

 

Penny lifts him effortlessly in his arms and carries him to the water, wading in with Quentin waist deep.

 

“Quentin, can you hear me? it’s gonna be alright but I need to put you down” Penny says softly.

 

“Y-yes Penny” he whimpers back in reply.

 

He gasps as Penny sets him on his feet and the cool water rushes in on his hot welted ass.

 

Penny stands behind him an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

 

“It’s gonna be alright” Penny says

 

Penny cups water in his hands and raises it to Quentin’s lips. The smaller man gulping it hungrily.

 

He washes Quentin’s face, wets and fixes his hair, rubs his lightly welted ass gently with the cold water. Let’s him drink from his cupped hands.

 

“I’m sorry” Penny whispers

Penny nods taking him by the hand and leading him from the water.

“It made your dick hard, to hit me though. Why?” Quentin murmured innocently as they dried off in a towel brought by one of the guards.

Penny cupped Quentin’s face in his left hand.

“You were stunningly beautiful Q, more beautiful than Margo even! You didn’t fight it, you knew what had to be done and you took it” Penny whispered

 

“Good boy Quentin”

 

He ruffled his hair and they returned to join the others under the tree. The summer sun was hot in the sky. The guards gave a signal and everything was cleared away. Time to move on our journey.

 

They returned to their formation and moved out to the next village.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7 The Prince at The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slaves are washed and fed, waiting for their Masters and Mistresses. The inn will be the final stop before the slaves ride to the castle.

Chapter 7

Quentin

 

The rest of the day’s journey passed uneventfully,  Quentin counted the villages to pass the time. Fourteen villages and towns to be exact. They passed through every kind from small clusters of dirty shacks around a communal farmland to larger towns almost cities with several story high brick buildings and well dressed citizens. 

 

The common folks had lined the roads and filled town squares all the way, marveling at the four royals from Fillory, clad only in their skin and the sweat of the day, save for Penny with his leather ring to force his endowed male parts forward. There were shouts and cheers, comments both of praise and vulgarity from the crowds.

 

They reached the last town, the fourteenth of their journey shortly before nightfall, with cobbled roads and taller buildings of brick close together. Painted signs swinging denoting inns, blacksmiths, jewelers, tailors, shoe cobblers and dressmakers. The party stopped at an inn near the center of the town.

 

A finer establishment boasting stone tiled floors, Rich velvet curtains, a polished bar and carved polished tables. The four magicians were led to a small courtyard with manicured grass and rose bushes in full bloom.

 

A serving boy and girl looking about eighteen years old each stood them in shallow wooden tubs, bathing them each in steaming water perfumed with floral petals. Quentin was washed from head to toe, his hair combed back off his face. The hot water soothing his sore muscles from the march of the past couple days. A light ointment oil was applied to his welted buttocks first, a minty tingling sensation both stinging and cooling at the welts. Then the oil was rubbed into his body slowly, rhythmic massaging loosening his tired muscles while the oil moisturized his skin and made him shine. 

 

Quentin was led to a room by the young male instructed to crawl on his hands and knees. The oil slightly slippery on the polished stairs they went up. Then through a door and into a small dimly lit bedchamber. 

 

A bowl of soup and a cup of wine was provided on a table low to the ground. Quentin ate heartily with the wooden spoon provided kneeling before the table. The young man sat across from him, his hair short and blonde, the boys skin pale and glowing in the candle light.

 

“You May speak freely here” the young man said softly. 

 

Quentin nodded picking up the wine cup, he sipped the bitter but sweet red wine deeply.

 

“ do you know why we are in separate chambers?” He began 

 

The younger man nodded, “ your Lord will be coming to claim to you in the night, to take you to the castle and of course the others their Masters and Mistresses, Prince Stefan will come only when you are fast asleep, he will claim you and remain with you. You will ride to the castle on the front of his horse tomorrow” he replied 

 

Quentin nodded. 

 

“Is he a good looking prince?” Quentin asked shyly

 

The young man gave a soft, deep melodic laugh replying “He is not much older than yourself, he is a strong and muscular man, taller than you. Prince Stefan keeps the company of both boy and girl pleasure slaves, sometimes even some in between” 

 

Quentin finished his wine, and another cup poured and drained. The young man left him for a moment so Quentin could take relief of himself in the ceramic chamber pot. He grew drowsy as the moments ticked onward. He sat on the side of the bed, hung with red embroidered draperies and a low canopy. 

 

Quentin was awakened slightly as he heard the door open. The young man had returned with lengths of black silk bandaging. He was easily moveable now and placed face down on the cotton sheets, the coverlet folded back to the foot of the bed. He tilted his head to the side on the pillows, cool cotton beneath his cheek. 

 

Though half awake he became slightly aware of the silk wrapping his wrists and forearms, and then they were immobilized, he had been bound hand and foot to the four wooden bed posts. He tried to struggle or speak but was two drowsy to make much progress. 

 

The young man stroked his hair slightly, and then turned away, Quentin felt his belly and waist lifted and underneath a small leather wedge was placed to lift up his butt towards the foot of the bed. The boy pulled his genitals back so they rested exposed between his spread legs then gently kissed his forehead and moved from the room.

 

Quentin fell deeply asleep, unable to move his body from the bound position like a spread eagle doggy style. The soft silk holding him firmly in place. The bed curtains had been pulled around him and nothing but a sliver of light from the bedside candle shone through an opening.

 

Quentin dreamed in his sleep, visions of him and Eliot playing in a richly decorated Fillorian bedchamber, except it was different from the normal kiss-touch-suck foreplay they normally engaged in. He was Eliot’s play toy, being bound and spanked. Eliot devoured him with a carnivorous desire, spreading him open with those long fingers of his wet with spit. 

 

Quentin’s eyes fluttered open, he was still in place on the bed, the candle burning low in the iron holder on the night table the curtains had been pulled open. A cool draft raised goosebumps on his skin. There was a sensation in his hole, a warm wet and slightly velvety texture at his opening. A pressure near the foot of the bed revealed power and that someone else was there. 

 

Quentin moaned lightly into the pillow at the sensation returning. He realized it was a tongue after a moment. Quentin’s butt cheeks were parted by a cool hand on each one. He moaned again muttering that it felt so good. He felt a short groomed beard scratching between his cheeks as the tongue penetrated his sensitive outer ring.

 

“Oooh!” He cried out as the tongue worked his most sensitive part strongly. 

 

One of the hands slapped his left ass cheek roughly causing him to gasp into the pillow as the hot stinging sensation spread where the blow had landed.  

 

“Silence boy!” A man’s voice growled. The voice was definitely male, young and smooth and deep. Quentin almost found it sensual to be commanded so by this man. 

 

Then there was a sensation of cool slick lubricant creeping its way down his crack. An index finger pushed gently  at his outer ring, the man was massaging in the lubricant lightly with his finger pad. 

 

Quentin shuddered, whimpering softly into the pillow as the finger slowly entered him. He felt the slight stretch and a twinge of pain mixed with intense pleasure as the finger explored. 

 

The finger pulled out and then two were slowly being slipped in, two long, thin, rounded fingers.

The stretch was more intense this time burning slightly. The fingers moved up and down like tiny swimming legs inside him.

 

His captor pressed light kisses with velvety lips on his ass cheek as the fingers pressed deeper. 

 

Quentin bucked his hips into the motion, the fingers now curving slightly to find the small walnut sized knob inside of his anus massaging it. Quentin was hard and throbbing where his nuts and cock were pulled between his legs against the soft leather pillow holding him in this position. 

 

The fingers continued to massage him as the other hand stroked the head of his sex lightly. Fingers spread the leaking wetness of his pre cum over the head in circles. 

 

“Good boy!” The man praised him lightly. The hand was withdrawn from his sex and patted his right thigh encouragingly. 

 

Then the fingers too were withdrawn and he could feel the warmth of the other man’s sex against his opening. A light tickle of trimmed pubic hair rubbed against the globes of his ass.

 

More lubricant was dripped onto him and the  two hands that had caressed him parted his cheeks to reveal his sensitive pucker to the air. Slowly but surely the man began to enter him. 

 

Quentin bit down on the pillow, he had never been entered by another before. The head pushed into him with a light pop. The stretch was intense, slightly painful but more so pleasurable. The hands at his hips held him tightly, so much so he could swear it would leave clear fingerprints on his flesh in the morning. The man bucked into him suddenly once he was used to the head. 

 

If Quentin had to guess, the full length was modest, seven inches or so but thick. 

 

The man thrust deeply into him, fast pumps. He pulled Quentin’s ass deeper on the organ with each thrust. 

 

Quentin moaned softly into the pillow each time it went back in, brushing past the little knob of pleasure inside his ass. 

 

It lasted maybe half an hour if Quentin had to guess, before the man slapped the globes of his ass hard causing Quentin to scream into the pillow. The organ inside him gave quick pulsing spasms as it emptied the warm sticky seed inside of him. 

 

The man cleaned himself and Quentin with a cool wet cloth, curled around him on the bed and began to sleep soundly. 

 

Quentin stayed awake for a while, the desire still throbbing and hot  in his own sex organ. His hole now felt empty, like it had been missing something without the penis inside of it. 

 

Sleep overtook him again before long.


	8. Chapter 8 Prince Stephan  in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin meets Prince Stephan and recieves a harsh lesson in obedience, pain and pleasure.

Chapter 8

Quentin

 

Quentin woke to sunlight streaming down upon his face through the opened shutters of the room’s picture windows. He closed his eyes slightly, his hands and feet were still bound to the bedpost with the wide strips of black silk. He could see the Prince now, sitting with his back to the bed at a small table. The Prince had dark brown hair falling in waves about his broad shoulders, tickling the brocade of his black and red silk dressing robe. 

 

Quentin moved ever so slightly causing the bed to creak gently, the Prince moved to rise from the table causing Quentin to lower his head demurely upon the pillows, his eyes slightly closed.

 

“ are you awake there Boy?” The Prince asked quietly, his face hovering above Quentin’s.

 

Quentin smiled slightly trying still to lower his head. “ Y-yes Sir” he replied shyly.

 

The Prince smirked and stroked his hair for a moment. Then he heard the sound of the silk bonds tearing, first at his ankles and then above his head. The Prince cutting them with a knife, unwrapping them from Quentin and tossing them to the floor.

 

“When I instruct you to rise, you will go to the floor on your hands and knees, you will never walk on two legs unless instructed to. I trust you understand this?” The Prince instructed, his voice was firm but soft as if directing a child or a puppy.

 

“Yes Sir” Quentin replied meekly. 

 

The Prince raised Quentin’s chin with his fingers to look up at the Prince, His grip strong as if to say ‘you have done badly’

 

“ You will respond to me with, ‘Yes, My Prince’ or ‘Yes Master’ at all times, the other royal members you will address as ‘Highness’ and the Queen ‘Majesty’ all others in the castle, even your grooms and the pages, will be your Lord and Lady”  The Prince explained. 

 

He released Quentin who replied obediently with, “understood, my Prince”

 

The Prince stepped back and returned to his chair, he patted his thigh through the brocade silk of his robe. He did not turn to watch but Quentin climbed down obediently on all fours crawling to kneel by the Prince’s right side.

 

Prince Stephan patted his head as he arrived, then tilted his face upward to look at the table. A heap of fruit had been plated for the Prince, along with some cold cut meats and cheeses. Quentin did not beg, but the Prince began to lower grapes, and slices of sweet blood orange to Quentin’s mouth. 

 

Quentin accepted the fruit hungrily, licking his Master’s fingers clean after every bite. A blush of shame rising in his cheeks, he could scarcely believe he was indulging in Prince Stephan’s games. He was a man and a person and yet the Prince commanded such a power over him it was as if he had been reduced to an obedient animal for the amusement of others. 

 

It did not help his shame that between his spread knees his sex remained hard and drooling, his passion not been released now in almost two days.  The desire to rebel overcame him. To do something, perhaps hump his sex at the wooden floor in hopes of some relief, or perhaps to bite the long,thin, noble fingers that fed him bits of cheese now. 

 

In between pieces of food Prince Stephan’s fingers and hands wandered. They caressed and pinched at Quentin’s nipples, arousing them like hard little stones on his chest. The hands rubbed at his shoulders, his buttocks, lightly over his erect organ eliciting more droplets of pre-cum fluid to flow down the head. Prince Stephan scooped up these droplets on his forefinger and thumb, placing them to Quentin’s lips. 

 

Quentin held his lips closed, his teeth clenched. Prince Stephan pushed his fingers forward, pressing hard at the smaller male’s lips. Quentin’s mouth gave way to the fingers his tongue licking and sucking the moisture from the Prince’s thumb and forefinger, his own, his own sexual fluids.

 

Tears welled slightly in the corner of Quentin’s eyes and he drew back harshly, crawling backwards. He moved rapidly until he was against the four poster bed seeking to shelter under it. 

 

Prince Stephan was faster his hands catching Quentin’s hair so he could not hide himself. He dragged Quentin slightly to the floor in front of the bed, the Prince seated on the mattress and pushed Quentin’s nose to the floor. 

 

“ you seek to displease me Quentin?” The Prince asked coldly, emphasis on Q’s name. 

 

Quentin shook his head as wildly as he could with the Prince’s hand firmly gripping his hair. Quentin kept his head down compliantly. He knew he would be punished further for any other sign of disobedience to Prince Stephan. 

 

Prince Stephan rose from the bed warning him gruffly to stay down. Quentin heard the wardrobe creak open, and something dragging slightly upon the floor, daring a peek between his legs with half closed eyes he saw a leather belt being doubled into a loop, the buckle and loose end held firmly in the Prince’s palm. 

 

The Prince did not approach him yet instead opening the door and calling out to someone.

 

The boy who had bound Quentin to the bed the previous night returned silently. Quentin was lifted up on his knees now his back straightened upright and his hands firmly tied with rope around one of the bedposts. A strip of dark cloth was tied over his eyes and he could not see but he knew the belt was there the looped leather dangling in the Prince’s hands. 

 

His knees were kicked apart and his buttocks positioned to arch upward by the servant boy. 

 

The first blow of the strap licked at the rounded point of his ass with a sting. Quentin reflexively struggled, he cried out loudly. 

 

Then another, the crack of the leather’s impact resounding as it bounced off the stone walls around them. 

 

“Fuck!” Quentin cried out loudly, shaking the bed frame as he struggled in his bonds. 

 

A third blow caught him around the tender flesh of his thighs seeming to lift him forward. The sting and the burn spreading. 

 

He swore again out loud. 

 

The strap licked again at each cheek of his ass in turn, Quentin shook with sobs now. 

 

The blows came in fast spurts now one after the other, burning and stinging at the tender flesh of his backside. His sobs became muffled and his tears soaked through the blindfold. 

 

Everything stopped and slowly he felt himself released from his bonds. The Prince holding his wrists in one strong hand slightly pulling him to the side, his blindfold was removed and he stared up into Prince Stephan’s chiseled face. 

 

His brown eyes met the Prince’s steely blue ones. 

 

“You must NEVER try to resist or hide yourself from your Masters and Mistresses, even the lowliest of servants and commoners is higher in rank than yourself.” Prince Stephan began his left hand still clasping Quentin’s wrists. 

 

He wiped Quentin’s eyes with the sleeve of his robe tenderly. 

 

“Yes My Prince” Quentin replied a little more confidently. 

 

Prince Stephan leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

 

“You have taken your punishment well” Prince Stephan replied as he pulled away from the kiss. 

 

Quentin looked down “thank you, My Prince” He said softly. 

 

Prince Stephan stood from the bed, his hand released Quentin’s wrists “ we best be heading to the castle my beautiful slave, you will learn to dress me in time but today I will dress myself. You will be washed and prepared and I will see you in the courtyard” he explained 

 

His marks ached as the serving boy took him by the arm to the courtyard. He was scrubbed again in the warm perfumed water of the tub in the courtyard. A tube was brought forth and he was cleansed internally with water. 

 

The boy dried him and he knelt in the grass for his hair to be combed. He was rubbed again with the soothing ointment to help heal his welts from the strap. 

 

Prince Stephan stood before him now gallantly dressed, black leather breeches traced with embroidery and tiny rubies tucked into high riding boots. A ruffled black shirt peeked out from beneath a leather short jacket traced with the same jewels and pattern as the breeches. His dark wavy hair brushed but loose about his shoulders. 

 

He lifted Quentin effortlessly into his arms, walking him out to a black horse. The saddle was slightly larger than normal and a medium sized leather coated phallus set just behind the pommel of the saddle. 

 

Quentin swallowed hard upon seeing it, looking up at Prince Stephan’s cold blue eyes. 

 

“My Prince, do you mean for me to sit on that thing as we ride?” He asked quietly 

 

Prince Stephan kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“It will give you pleasure as we ride my slave, and entertainment for me, your Master” he explained. 

 

A little lubricant was spread over the phallus by the servant boy. The Prince lifted Quentin under the arms, facing backwards. Quentin’s hand felt for the pommel of the saddle to steady himself. 

 

The Prince softly encouraged him as he worked to penetrate himself, his face blushing hotly with the watchful eyes of the towns folk and the guard. 

 

The toy felt immense to Quentin as it entered him, the smooth saddle feeling silky as it brushed against his welts. The toy entered his opening with a light pop of suction, the angle just so that when he was lowered to the root the head of the toy massaged at that tiny knot of pleasure in his anus. 

 

The Prince mounted, so that they were facing each other, Quentin holding onto the saddle pommel behind him as the horse began to trot off towards the castle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9 The Feast at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magicians arrive at the castle at last and are subjected to examination and displayed as decoration for the Queen’s royal feast.

Chapter 9 The Feast at the Castle 

 

Quentin 

 

He bobbed up and down in the Prince’s saddle, the small clever toy impaling up into him in strong thrusts with each step of the horse. His hands held firm to the pommel behind him holding him steady. 

 

The Prince kissed him deeply at intervals as they rode, his leather gloved hands exploring his body. Prince Stephan liked to pinch his nipples firmly, massage his thighs and sex. Occasionally he would grab Quentin’s hips and force them down so the whole length of  the leather covered phallus was inside of him. 

 

Quentin blushed and moaned slightly as these things were happening to him. He desired only the approval of Prince Stephan and to be a good pleasure slave, he hoped to avoid further harsh punishment as he had taken earlier in the day.

 

Prince Stephan had pulled Quentin forward, so that his chin rested against the Prince’s shoulder, this was to give the Prince a better viewpoint of the path ahead for a few moments, his right arm held Quentin in place tightly. Quentin opened his eyes slowly to observe the riders behind them. 

 

The usual troupe of soldiers rode around them, he spotted Margo on the horse still of the Captain of the guard, her nakedness seated before him, nothing but her hair to cover her exquisitely tanned breasts and body. Eliot rode on the white horse of another Prince. This Prince was younger than Prince Stephan, the same icy blue eyes and curls shorter, ending around the ears and nape of the neck. His manner of dress was more gaudy than that of his brother. The younger Prince wore a richly embroidered coat of cream silk, his boots a shinier and sleeker leather. A large diamond brooch nestled in the ruffled cravat at his pale throat. His breeches matched the silk overcoat and many white ostrich plumes rose from his tricorn hat.

 

Penny however was another sight to see in and of itself, it was one to see Eliot’s pale nude form and cleverly manscaped body but Penny must have had the worst deal of all. A woman sat blissfully smiling in a small open topped carriage. Every inch of the outer wood was carved with three dimensional scenes of vines and florals, the wood lacquered and dark. Her gown spread around her in a sea of shimmering dove grey silks, three dimensional roses applied throughout the skirts and bodice, connected by vines of pearls.

 

The woman had the same pale complexion, dark curls and icy eyes as the Princes. Her lap held gilded chains that connected to a leather harness around Penny’s chest. Penny wore heavy leather boots soled with horseshoes and the Princess urged him forward with a sleek long leather riding crop. 

 

Quentin’s sex stirred at the sight unknowingly. Prince Stephan reached under him clasping the erection in his leather glove. Quentin moaned into the shoulder of the Prince’s jacket where he now hid his face and shame at being tormented so publicly. He could feel as if his sex was giving off an immense heat and fire at the desire to get off and release itself. 

 

“Not yet!” Prince Stephan snarled in his ear, squeezing Quentin’s sex painfully now.

 

“If you are a good pet and slave today I may reward you after you fulfill your duties to me. Understood?”

 

Quentin lowered his face deeper into the jewel traced leather jacket, “Yes My Prince” he replied sheepishly. 

 

They neared a long and tall stone wall. The bricks were pure white but appeared strong, a light spray of red rose vines curled their way up around the archway where a Portcullis stood raised. The battlements lay heavy with cannons and soldiers now trumpeting the return of the royal party and their slaves. 

 

They passed under the gate and down a path through a manicured garden, there were trees and well trimmed and designed shrubs. Fountains lay to the foremost end of the path intricately done in bronze and marble. Heaps of roses grew in well maintained sections. A castle loomed up behind the largest and main fountain. It’s doors of richly lacquered and carved wood sitting among the same fine white stone as the wall before. Towers crowned all four ends,  large windows with diamond paneled glass seemed to give the place many eyes out onto the garden. 

 

The Prince dismounted his horse, lifting Quentin up and off the phallus in the saddle. The others too were let down as uniformed pages in bright livery and white gloves opened the doors to the castle.

 

Courtiers peeked through the open doors,  all dressed in richly colored silks and velvets. Jewels hanging from throats and ears of women, men and women alike wearing large precious stones on their fingers. 

 

Prince Stephan leaned him forward on all fours as they reached the marble stairs leading in. Quentin was forced to crawl like a dog, his face tilted up but his eyes looking down to where hihands were placed.  He could see Penny drawn behind him by the Princess holding the reins. He was Standing but still bound in the harness and boots. Eliot and Margo followed behind as a pair next to the younger Prince and on all fours as well as Quentin.

 

They reached a great dining hall after a while, a large stone platform rising to about waist height of Prince Stephan was placed in the middle of the room. A high table on a dais at the back wall of the room, flanking the sides of the platform were two long thin banquet tables running almost the entire length. 

 

The walls were columned with gothic pillars of stone, in between each were mirrors that mirrored a row of open French doors on the opposite wall. Columns separated the doors which led out to a large fountain and fragrant roses and peonies in the gardens. The ceilings were vaulted stone and heavily gilded and frescoed, a set of large chandeliers hanging with crystal beads hung down in the center line of the ceiling shedding bright candle light upon everything. 

 

Prince Stephan turned to the pages flanking the room, and at once Quentin was lifted onto the platform, then followed Margo and Eliot, Penny being removed of his bonds and placed to Quentin’s left side. Eliot lay to Quentin’s right and Margo on the outside. 

 

They were instructed to position on all fours. Margo’s breasts nearly brushed the stone, while the boy’s’ organs rubbed slightly against it. The pages tied them at the hands and feet keeping them spread in such a position. Their hair was combed and straightened up, their faces and bodies washed with cloths and water. Last their skin was oiled and thoroughly perfumed until they shone like statues in the light and smelled of roses and incense. 

 

They all seemed to enjoy the washing and grooming, the leather gloved pages massaging the oils into them soothingly. They were each gagged with what at first seemed to be a golden ball, but upon Quentin’s teeth sinking into it he tasted the sweetness of a plum. 

 

They waited for a while in silence, a harpsichordist played near the far end of the room. The large intricately decorated doors slipped open, held by the same pages that had groomed the slaves, whose gloves had been changed into the elegant white ones. Noble men and women filed in, their rich attire had been changed so that most of them wore white,gold, silver, and rosy pink silks. Their jewels still as impressive as before. 

 

Quentin felt the shyness sinking back in and wished to hide himself. They were naked and shining with oils, while all those around shimmered with silks, adorned with diamonds, rubies, emeralds and opals. He felt small and insignificant among the glittering court. 

 

All around they stood as the room filled, not daring to touch their carved high backed chairs. Crystal glasses of champagne were being served now. Quentin could see a handful of other naked young men and women now their silver trays aloft as they served drinks and small hors d'oeuvres. 

 

‘So there were other slaves’ Quentin thought curiously. 

The nobles stood around behind their chairs, in clusters of haughty conversation and laughter.

 

Quentin felt self conscious, his reddened buttocks from the morning punishment and sore hole seemed to make his rear feel huge, hot, open and exposed. He felt as if all eyes were fixed on his sex and his ass. The others seemed to be holding up well though indignant at their predicament. 

 

The doors opened and a hush settled over the gathered nobles, Prince Stephan entered with the other Prince and Princess, all three elaborately dressed in bright colored embroidered silks. As they took their places the doors opened again, causing all the nobility assembled to bow low, the women’s gowns pooling as they curtseyed to the floor. 

 

The Queen entered now, an older woman, curvaceous and shapely in a deep crimson gown adorned with gilded embroidery and what appeared to be real rubies and diamonds crusting over the scrollwork on the bodice. Her black hair falling in curls over her shoulders and to the sides of her breasts covered by a thin lace veil about her in a color matching her gown. Her face was quite beautiful only showing slight age lines around her eyes and rosy lips. 

 

The Queen approached the table, lifting a white gloved hand to touch the slaves assembled. While the court simply stayed low and watched as the Queen continued the proceedings. 

 

Quentin kept his eyes toward the stone he was cruelly tied to. In his peripherals he could see the Queen caressing Margo’s nipples and breasts, her hand kneading the flesh painfully and pinching Margo’s perky nipples roughly. 

 

Margo grunted into the gag only slightly, a blush rising in her cheeks. The Queen moved a hand down her back and caressed open her buttocks.

 

Fingers pried gently at her delicate opening and then reached to spread and stroke her sex.

 

Next she came to Eliot and examined him thoroughly as well, Quentin could see him straining slightly against her touch. 

 

Then it was Quentin’s turn. The Silk of the glove warm and soft as it caressed his nipples, pinching slightly. Moving down to poke at his belly button, andI then handle his sack and organ, the hands were firm, gripping like a doctor for examination as his genitals were squeezed, stroked, poked and prodded. Quentin moaned slightly into the gag, deriving a pleasure from this that he couldn’t explain. His sex hardened and felt hot under her touch. 

 

As he felt the pleasure  mounting though too soon were the hands pulled away. 

 

The Queen examined Penny, who clearly struggled against her touch, sought to fight it. He would not obey.  The Queen laughed administering a hard slap to his face. Then her hand gripped his chin tilting his eyes up to meet hers. 

 

“It will be great fun to break you in boy” The Queen hissed in Penny’s face, barely audible to the room. 

 

She delivered a slap to the other cheek and tuned to address the room. 

 

“You may all take your seats my dear Lords and Ladies of the court” she began 

 

The nobility that had been cowering in respect to the Queen stood and took their seats in the high backed wooden chairs, all intricately carved and polished. Quentin was shocked at how soundless all this movement was, not a scrape of the chair or the tap of a shoe on the tiled floors, not a murmur or clank of glassware on the table. 

 

“I present to you our Tributes from Fillory, King Eliot, Queen Margo, King Quentin and Prince Penny” the Queen announced.

 

“As for their assignments, my eldest son Prince Stephan has chosen King Quentin.

 

My next son Prince Louis has chosen King Eliot.

 

My Daughter Princess Elisabeth has chosen Prince Penny for her royal stables.

 

And I myself Your Queen have chosen Queen Margo  to serve in my care.” She called out these announcements regally. 

 

“Let the feast begin!” She cried out taking her leave to her seat at the high table. 

 

Quentin could smell the cooked food being brought out, roasted meats and game birds, all manner of rich and heavy dishes now coming from the kitchen. Towers of desserts and sweets being carried along by the other nude slaves in the hall. 

 

His stomach grew hungry with all the food around, and the court grew rowdy with conversation, laughter and movement. 

 

He felt like nothing, he was nobody, just a human piece of decoration at this feast. He dared to lean his chin upon the stone platform and close his eyes from the spinning of the room around him. 

  
  
  
  



	10. The Slaves Quarters And Hall of Punishments

Chapter 10 The Slaves Quarters and Hall of Punishments    


Quentin

 

Sunlight streamed onto Quentin’s face awakening him sharply. His eyes opened and he came to finding himself in an ornate bedchamber. His awareness of his nakedness intensified by the feeling of his skin prickling against the silken sheets and brocaded coverlet. 

 

He was lying on a canopy bed, though the canopy seemed unsupported, and like a crown above the ornately carved headboard.He took the entirety of the room in, all of the carved and brocaded furniture, the exotic wood floors, the ornately painted panels of wall in between marble column frames twisting towards the vaulted frescoed ceilings. 

 

He rolled onto his back, remembering now that he was more fully awakened the hotness of his sex, he had not orgasmed in several days and his hardness was almost  painful as he leaked pre- cum. 

 

‘Seriously fuck! Fuck this morning wood bullshit’ he cried out in his head. 

 

Were he home or at Brakebills, or in his rooms at Whitespire he would have touched it given it release by now. Here in this castle however he dared not to at all. For surely a punishment would be in waiting for him if Prince Stephan happened to return. 

 

He lay there silently, his hardness straining as the tall-thin-overly gilded doors opposite the bed opened soundlessly. Prince Stephan strolled through with a naked male slave crawling at his heels. Surfer length blonde waves obscured the boy’s face, he was about Quentin’s size and body type, and he could infer perhaps that this was what the Prince preferred of his slaves. 

 

Prince Stephan wore a simple outfit, a red velvet jacket and white shirt over black breeches and high boots. His white shirt clung to the sweat of his muscular  chest. Quentin couldn’t help but admire. 

 

Prince Stephan looked at Quentin sprawled on the bed. 

 

“You’re awake Quentin” the prince announced boredly. 

 

“Crawl to me at once and sit on the edge of the rug, you will watch Prince Adonis help me change my clothes and tend to me in hopes that you will learn to do the same.” He directed, the Prince gestured with two fingers where Quentin was to sit as if he was a dog receiving commands. 

 

Quentin slid gently from the bed, his knees and palms now touching the rug surrounding the bed as he crawled quickly forward and sat on his heels, hands crossed on the floor in front of him obediently. 

 

The Slave named Adonis kissed Prince Stephan’s boots as he stood, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons on the Prince’s jacket before helping it off of him. His mouth now went to the ties at the Prince’s collar opening the front of the shirt with just a few pulls of the strings. 

 

The prince removed the shirt and Adonis folded it neatly on the chair closest, the jacket he draped over the back.  Adonis returned on his knees, his mouth undoing the hooks and eyes deftly at the opening of the breeches, his lips kissing Prince Stephan’s exposed sex and nuts quickly. 

 

Adonis removed the boots and socks with his mouth as well finally pulling the breeches down with quick swipe of his hands for the prince to step out of. 

 

He kissed the Prince’s foot before retreating to the wardrobe and returning with a black silk robe to drape over the prince, and matching leather slippers with an open back and toe. 

 

Quentin was motioned forward and he crawled to Prince Stephan, kissing his foot where the slippers exposed it then looking up at the muscular chest and carved stomach of his Master. 

 

This earned him a quick ruffle of his hair from Prince Stephan. Adonis crawled next to Quentin, giving a soft kiss to Quentin’s cheek before he looked up at Prince Stephan.

 

The Prince showed no sign of approval or disapproval though he stroked Adonis’ hair lovingly as the male slave rested his cheek on the Master’s knee. 

 

“ you fell asleep at the banquet last night Quentin” Prince Stephan finally spoke. 

 

Quentin nodded nervously “why yes my Prince, I-I’m sorry ” he replied

 

“ my Mother wished you carried at once to the hall of Punishments and were you not so new and beautiful I would gladly have obliged her the pleasure of seeing you strung up there.” Prince Stephan said, a tone of that was firm and masculine but sweet as honey. 

 

Quentin kissed his Masters foot again, where the toes came through the front opening of the slipper.

 

“Thank you my prince!” He replied gratefully. 

 

“I returned you safely in my arms to my chambers,I knew you needed rest after such a journey. However you will not sleep here every night, only on the nights that I require you to sleep beside me. All other times you will sleep in the slaves quarters or in the punishment hall if severely displeased.” Prince Stephan added

 

He reached down with his hand to rub both of the male slaves sexes. “ Prince Adonis! You will escort Quentin to the groomers and on the way show him the slaves quarters and Hall of Punishments. When he is in the hands of his groom, you will present yourself to the head of the pages for your morning spanking!” He ordered 

 

As he finished speaking his hand squeezed both of their sexes painfully tight. 

 

“Understood My Prince” the boy’s replied in unison. 

 

He crawled slightly behind Adonis who was also on all fours, they exited the chamber and started down the hall. Quentin glimpsed the boy’s body, he had to have been younger than Quentin but clearly over 18. The boy’s body and size was not unlike Quentin’s however his chest and arms were clearly worked out often, he had the thick thighs and calves of a runner and a rounded plump ass. Occasionally his globes would part to reveal a rosy pink hole that even Quentin being more of a bottom with other males decided he would pleasure in tasting and fucking. 

 

They traveled down stairs and found themselves in a hall, no less elaborate  than the rest, but a long marble hall set with gossamer curtained alcove beds on each side. In the center of the wooden floors their were sitting areas, and dining tables with fruits and pitchers for wine or water. The furniture was as ostentatiously carved and upholstered as the Prince’s chambers had been. 

 

Adonis turned, his face level with Quentin’s, his features small but sharp, almost fox-like. Adonis’ eyes were a warm whiskey brown, and his lashes longer and fuller than any woman’s. 

 

“ Quentin, this is where you will be sent to sleep and rest when you are not on duty to the Prince. Slaves can congregate here and speak most freely when they are not in service to their Masters or Mistresses, the beds are comfortable and all is permitted except for sex with the other slaves.” He explained 

 

Quentin stood and explored the room for a moment, noting the candle light and the windows overlooking the gardens. Then Adonis was crawling forward and Quentin joined him. They passed out of the room and down a winding stone spiral staircase. 

 

They entered a corridor and passed through another highly ornate  door Adonis pushed through effortlessly with his forehead. 

 

This was the hall of Punishments.

 

Along the room there were high hooks in the wall, and he could see a few young slaves both male and female displayed there alike, they were hanging with their hands above their heads, the boys riding phalluses anally and the women plugged In both their sex and anus. 

 

There were wooden X crosses, punishment stocks, and even a couple of slaves suspended from the ceiling. 

 

A male slave was being whipped upon one of the crosses, while a female slave was doubled in the stocks and being paddled as pages teased her with phalluses on long staves in both her mouth and her moist sex. 

 

The suspended slaves were begging through gagged mouths to be let down, and occasionally one would be lowered and their sex organs teased relentlessly  by a passing page before they were raised again. 

 

All around were the sounds of pleading and laughter from the pages. Adonis nudged him softly with his shoulder and they moved onwards. 

 

Down another passage and more stairs until they reached a room filled with large steaming marble tubs laid into the floor, and low tables in the center, shelves along the walls held perfumes and cosmetics. There were shelves of scrubbing brushes, shaving razors, and fluffy towels. An elder peasant man approached them wearing a simple shirt and a leather apron. 

 

“This is Sebastian he will be your groom Quentin, you must obey him and be a good boy as if he is our Prince and Master.” Adonis explained

 

Sebastian came forward and took him gently by the back of his neck leading him to a tub a soapy hot water, Adonis followed and as Quentin was led down into the tub he paused. 

 

Adonis pecked him slightly on the cheek with silken lips. 

 

“I must go see the head of the pages for my morning spanking, but I do hope to see you soon” he Whispered in Quentin’s ear his breath tickling. 

 

Quentin felt warm and hot, his face blushing deeply. 

 

Sebastian shook his head, as he began to wash Quentin gently.

 

“be careful of that Prince Adonis, he is almost a perfect slave on the surface, but underneath he is as sly and hungry as any boy of his age” Sebastian warned carefully as he massaged the fragrant soap into Quentin’s skin. 

 

Quentin nodded but could only think of the perky buttocks and the cheeky look in his deep eyes. 

 

Quentin was washed inside and out, he had been given a vigorous enema. His hair was combed, his entire body shaved smooth and moisturized.

Sebastian ordered him up on one of the low tables and he did so on all fours.

 

He was given a light tap on the thigh. 

 

“ kneel up boy! Hands behind your head, legs spread for me!” He commanded 

 

Quentin obeyed striking the pose. 

 

A small delicate metal cage was fitted over his penis, it was made of silver and confirmed to the flacid shape of his organ, the cage was connected to a ring around the back of his sack and up over his penis, a small lock securing it in place. 

 

Quentin opened his mouth to argue but Sebastian gave a tug on the metal. 

 

“All new boys are fitted with a protector device, when you prove your obedience it will be removed with the exception of when you are sent back to the slaves quarters to sleep. This ensures you will not spill your seed unless your Master commands”

 

Sebastian took him now into the hall with the beds and procured a small vial. 

 

“Eat and drink your fill, then take this sedative I have prepared. Prince Stephan will wish you to attend him at the card tables after supper. You will need your rest to endure the night” he explained

  
  



	11. Chapter 11 Eliot in Prince Louis’ Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot is Tormented by Prince Louis

Chapter 11 Eliot in Prince Louis’ Chambers

 

Eliot 

 

The banquet of the nobles had finished in the early hours of the morning, pages had taken away Margo and Penny. Quentin snoozed quietly in his bound position and Eliot found a slight comfort as he watched his chest rise and fall peacefully. 

 

He had watched what seemed to be a heated discussion between Queen Eleanor and her two sons, but was relieved when Prince Stephan had gently released his bonds and gathered Quentin in his arms to carry him.

 

He looked up ever so slightly at the handsome prince. Cleared his throat quietly, possibly risking some form of punishment but he cared little. 

 

“Prince Stephan” Eliot whispered 

 

The Prince’s eyes looked down, over Quentin’s sleeping form in his arms. 

 

“Please take good care of him” Eliot whispered.

 

Prince Stephan’s lips gently raised in a smile as he bent down closer. 

 

“Do not worry yourself, I will make sure he is well rested tonight, in my chambers where I can watch over him” Prince Stephan replied softly.

 

Eliot nodded and watched as the Prince held Quentin softly to his chest carrying him away with ease very gently but safely. 

 

Eliot felt his bonds being loosened, and a pair of pages lifted him down to the floor, a leather collar was buckled around his neck as Prince Louis took hold of a leash. On all fours he was tugged forward. 

 

Prince Louis held a paddle in his free hand, swatting swiftly if he felt Eliot was moving too slow.

 

It was like a game to the Prince, a race of sorts until finally they entered a splendid royal chamber. The Prince cast down his paddle, and pulled Eliot over to the bed. Louis sat on the edge of the bed, discarding his heavily embroidered silken coat and shirt swiftly, the garments landing across the room with a thud. 

  
  


His fingers effortlessly opened the ties from his breeches. His long pale cock lay in Eliot’s face.

Prince Louis looked down at him, his left hand pulling the leash close, his right hand fisted in Eliot’s hair. 

 

Eliot opened his mouth to tease the head of the cock before him with his tongue, the Prince moaned in ecstasy, thrusting deeper until he was vigorously pounding Eliot’s throat. 

 

Eliot was hard already, feeling the stiffening between his thighs as he knelt before his Master. 

 

It did not take long for the Prince to unload deep in Eliot’s throat, filling him with hot salty cum. 

 

Eliot swallowed obediently as the Prince laid back on the jeweled coverlet. He kicked off his leather shoes and thrust down his breeches pulling Eliot forward by the leash. 

 

Eliot crawled up upon the bed, the jewel studded coverlet stinging slightly and uncomfortably against his bare skin where his weight was pressing into the bed. He brought his teeth gently to the waistband of the Prince’s brocaded breeches, pulling them down and casting them on the floor as well. 

 

Prince Louis shoved Eliot down on the bed, his strong hands pulling Eliot’s arms above his head and binding them with a red silk rope tightly to a hook in the headboard of the four poster. Eliot’s legs were spread, and raised so that he was bound effectively in a missionary position. 

 

Prince Louis disappeared soon after and returned shortly  with a tray of instruments and a large pot of lubricant. He held up a pair of leather gloves before Eliot’s eyes, the palm side studded with dozens of dull pins. Eliot squirmed and tried to plead with his new master.

 

“It is not every day I have a foreign King at my disposal, and not every day there is one oh so young, beautiful and obedient to please” Prince Louis whispered cruelly. 

 

He put on one glove slowly, touching it briefly to Eliot’s chest. Then he rubbed the soft tender flesh oh so gently. Eliot’s nipple perked up like a small pebble to hardness. The sensation was unbearable, like being pricked with a thousand pins at once. Eliot squirmed and gasped out in pain. 

 

Prince Louis alternated between Eliot’s soft pecs for a while, smiling at the moans and gasps elicited. When he pulled his hands away however, there was no trace of blood or injury aside from faint red scratches that were beginning to fade. 

 

The prince moved down with the gloves, gently probing at Eliot’s belly button, and then to cup his smooth sack and rub against the tender flesh beneath it. 

 

Eliot squirmed and shuddered. The Prince took a high level of joy in his torment. Then he firmly grasped Eliot’s hardening sex in the glove.

 

“Your hardness betrays you, your Majesty” Louis growled, his breath tickling in Eliot’s ear. 

 

Eliot let out a loud scream as the Prince began to stroke his sex, leaking with precum. The feeling of a thousand dull pins scraping against his most vulnerable parts was unbearable. The mix of pain and pleasure bringing him to the edge.

 

“I’m….Gonna...Cum!” He whined out. Eliot’s hips bucked up from the jeweled coverlet. As he felt the release beginning to pour Prince Louis let go and jumped back from the bed. A small dribble of a whitish fluid leaked out from Eliot’s sex, though his orgasm had clearly been ruined. 

 

The Prince laughed at his work that he had achieved on the younger male, but then there was nothing but silence. 

 

Eliot opened his eyes after catching his breath. The curtains had been shut and he was alone in the dark.


	12. Chapter 12 Prince Stephan’s Study Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some interesting interaction between the Princes Stephan and Louis as well as Adonis and Quentin the plot thickens!

Chapter 12 Prince Stephan’s Study Part I  


Quentin

No sooner had Quentin gone to sleep in the Slave’s Quarters had Sebastian arrived to wake him. So it seemed, as Quentin rubbed the sleep from his eyes he was surprised to see that it was night time. The alcove beds with their little curtains had proved surprisingly comfortable. He had the best sleep he had in a long time. 

 

Sebastian smoothed his hair affectionately. 

 

“I trust you have rested enough to accompany Prince Stephan in his study” The older man said.

 

Quentin nodded in reply, settling himself down on the floor. 

 

“You will walk for now as we do not have much time to prepare you” Sebastian commanded in a soft but firm voice. 

 

Quentin followed as he was led into the grooming room from before. He was given a brief bathing and his hair was combed, Sebastian rubbed him with more of the luxurious fragrance oil, then he was ordered up on the table. 

 

He propped himself up on all fours, a leather collar splendidly studded with dozens of tiny rubies was placed around his neck, a pair of leather padded mittens and knee pads was buckled on next.

 

He looked up at Sebastian curiously. 

 

“What is all of this for? Sir “ he asked shyly. 

 

Sebastian reached forward, tucking a stray hair back behind Quentin’s ear. 

 

“If you haven’t realized by now, Prince Stephan treats his slaves like prized pets. Tonight he will begin your training, obedience is key. Though you must remain as playful and adorable as possible to please him truly” The groom answered. 

 

Quentin nodded though not fully understanding.

 

They traveled through the castle, Quentin didn’t recognize the maze of back passages they were now traveling through. They were dark and made of cool stone, lit only by little clay oil lamps in little niches every few feet. If he looked closely Quentin could just make out the markings as they turned the corners, little chalk writings dictating the directions to different rooms. 

 

Sebastian seemed to read his mind as he turned his head and spoke softly. 

 

“Most slaves use these passages to get around the castle quickly without crawling about the place. Unless of course you’re with Prince Stephan or loaned to another Lord and they wish to be seen with you publicly. Then you must abide by the rules and crawl at their heels.” The older man explained. 

 

As he finished, it occurred to Quentin that they were stopped, a low and narrow door before them.  

Quentin would have to crawl through. Sebastian rapped lightly on the door with the toe of  his boot. 

 

The lock gave a creak as the door was opened and Quentin crawled through it into the warmth and gentle light of Prince Stephan’s study. He stayed still for the moment and then as his eyes adjusted he was aware of the brush of hair against his cheek. 

 

A pair of lips kissed his cheek gently and the breath of a whisper tickled his ear.

 

“You look beautiful, the Prince will be pleased” spoke the soft boyish voice of Prince Adonis 

 

His gaze met that of the other male, the dirty blonde waves framing his small sharp face. 

The firelight glancing off the curve of his back drawing the light down to outline and shadow his beautiful perky butt. 

 

There were voices from the other side of the room, Prince Stephan and Prince Louis along with a few other gentlemen. They were enjoying a heated game of cards around Prince Stephan’s ornately carved mahogany desk. The room itself was large but cozy, floor to ceiling with bookshelves that matched the Prince’s desk.

 

The carpet under his knees was plush, the fire glowed warmly about the room,  there were candles on end tables in their silver holders flanking a leather couch and chair near the fire. 

 

Adonis leaned close again. 

 

“Don’t worry they haven’t seen us yet, Prince Louis is losing at his cards again, whatever will they do with him and all his debts.” Adonis began

 

“Debts? T-the younger prince? He’s in debt?” Quentin asked in a hush.

 

“Louis is notorious for his spending, clothes, jewels, shoes. In the manner of fine things no one is more surrounded by them than Louis, and he gambles like a common rake-hell in a back alley card hall” Adonis explained. 

 

“Only he’s not very good, he throws his money away on almost every hand” 

 

Quentin nodded. 

 

“Now, your training is to begin, you must not speak or communicate verbally, if asked to speak by a lord you must bark like a good little pup” Adonis finished in his hushed tone.

 

He spoke to Quentin as if he too wished to dominate him, and it ignited a fire between Quentin’s legs. His cock straining in its’ silver cage. The want to be with the young enslaved  prince almost too much for him. 

 

Adonis kissed his cheek once more. 

 

“If you’re scared, I’ll be right beside you” he whispered 

 

With that he crawled over to the gentlemen gathered around Prince Stephan’s desk. 

 

Quentin watched from a distance as he brushed himself slightly against the back of their chairs on his way to Prince Stephan.  Adonis playfully rubbed his hair against the Prince’s thigh. 

 

Stephan looked up from his shuffling of the cards for the next hand of the game. A smile creeping along his lips. His pink tongue poking out ever so slightly.  Clearly it joyed him to see Quentin now. 

 

He had never looked so handsome to Quentin before, his chiseled face flushed slightly from the heat of the room and the speed of the card game. His shoulder length black hair contrasting with paleness of his muscular chest. His shirt was open in the front revealing a large portion of  his pecs. 

 

His black leather jacket hung over the chair sloppily as he motioned Quentin forward. 

 

The other men had turned  their heads to watch as Quentin came forward from the shadows. Quentin’s cheeks reddened more deeply as he noticed them watching, Prince Louis, his Master: Prince Stephan and three other noble lords all dressed in their finery. To be exposed before these men embarrassed him, his collar felt hot against his throat. The cage around his sex seemed full and tight, his cock ever so clearly betraying his arousal amidst the humiliation. 

  
  


He crawled forward and kissed Prince Stephan’s boots. The other men laughing softly and quite loudly commenting on the shape of his ass which was thrust in the air.  A pair of hands rubbed over the exposed flesh of his ass then cupping Quentin’s sack and jingling the cage containing his sex gently. 

 

“Poor boy, poor boy, locked up in front of your Masters” the man jeered. 

 

His hands pulled Quentin gently by the collar, Quentin turned to kiss the Lord’s silken slippers fervently in thanks. 

 

Prince Stephan stood from his chair. 

 

“Gentlemen! That’s quite enough for tonight!” He said with a little laugh. 

 

The lords and Prince Louis seemed eager to protest but Stephan waved them off. 

 

“The hour is late, goodness knows it’s almost the time for gambling to stop for the night anyway. My boys are in need of me, and I of their comfort and beauty. I will send a note in the morning and we will all settle our payments to one another.” Prince Stephan replied. 

 

“Come now brother, what’s a bit of fun, Adonis has had us all inside of him at least once. Why should you spare this beautiful new boy” Louis argued 

 

Stephan leveled with his younger brother and for a moment the gaze traded was so cold between them you could feel it. 

 

Louis broke away first the other nobles had already gathered their silk coats and feathered hats and Louis did so in a huff rushing towards the doors. 

 

“You will not continue getting your way for long Brother!” Louis called just as the door slammed, the other lords gave a bow and followed. 

 

Stephan turned and rounded the desk slowly, he kicked off his boots and removed his shirt as he settled into the leather chair. 

 

“Come here boys” he called softly and motioned with his right hand. 

To which both boys immediately began to crawl towards either side of his chair and lay their heads on his thigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Adonis (the Slave) is based off a a sub that I know in real life who dates my partner and I. Used with permission to use him under that name of course. When we watched the magicians we noticed that he looked a lot like Quentin.
> 
> I thought what better way for him to appear than as an amorous interest for Quentin. 
> 
> There is more plot than porn, but I needed to speed up the story a little. 
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this one!


	13. Chapter 13 Prince Stephan’s Study Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot and sticky night in the Prince’s study for Quentin the Prince and Adonis

Chapter 13 Prince Stephan’s Study Part II

Quentin

 

Prince Stephan sat in his chair, relaxing for a moment with his two boys. His hands played in both of their hair petting them softly. 

 

Quentin sat obediently at the Prince’s side, kneeling with his hands in front of his knees as a dog would sit. Adonis however had other ideas, he moved down to sit on the rug before the Prince’s feet. His head moved down to sniff and kiss at the Master’s feet. 

 

Stephan gripped Quentin’s chin lightly forcing his face to turn and watch the young prince. 

 

“ you see Quentin, Adonis has become quite well trained as one of my pets. Two things he is showing me now. One is that as a puppy you must learn your Master’s scent, be able to pick me out in a crowd even blindfolded. Two you know your place must be beneath a real man.” Stephan explained 

 

He tilted Quentin’s face upward to meet his own steel blue eyes. 

 

Quentin nodded silently in understanding. Though he did not fully understand, he had felt submissive before of course. When he was with Penny or Eliot submission had come naturally. He would have done anything one of the two or both had asked of him. Now he was here with the Prince, a stronger bolder man than Penny or Eliot. He felt the same strange pangs of submission deep inside of him.

 

He would do anything Prince Stephan commanded of him now. 

 

Stephan pushed him gently so that he was down on the floor next to Adonis, his ass raised in the air as he took in the sweet musky scent of the Prince. 

 

Adonis showed him how to remove the Master’s socks with only his mouth and Quentin did the same.  Quentin placed gentle kisses on the Prince’s soles, his feet were large with long and slender toes and high arches. His scent was masculine but also gentle and clean. 

 

Adonis however, seemed to be sucking the Prince’s toes as if it were in fact the Man’s phallus. 

 

Quentin was nervous as he began to follow, he had never quite had a fetish for this. The mark of submission in this act was however a different story. He felt it deeply, his low status. He was on the floor before this strong man, as low as could be at his Master’s feet. His sex strained in his cage with these feelings of erotica and vulnerability. 

 

He glanced up with his dark eyes at the Prince, head back against the leather chair, his breeches open as a long fingered hand stroked at Prince Stephan’s cock. His muscled torso gleaming lightly with beads of sweat in the candle glow. 

 

Adonis looked up at the Prince and then at Quentin. The Prince clearly giving consent with a nod. The boy licked gently at Quentin’s cheek. 

Quentin reciprocated with a lick and a kiss as the Prince spread his legs to allow them to come to his cock. 

 

Adonis started first, licking the sack as Quentin began to lick at the Prince’s shaft up and down. 

 

Their lips met now encapsulating the cock between their two mouths, covering it in the warm wet heat as they took turns bobbing up and down on it, they traded kisses around the man’s shaft. 

 

For a moment Quentin was so lost in it, that he did not realize the Prince had shot ropes of cum over both boys mouths and faces. Adonis let out a slight whine bringing the Prince to attention once more. 

 

“What is it dear pup? You may speak words if you must. Tell me what it is you desire” Stephan inquired of his experienced slave. 

 

“I want to mount him my prince!” Adonis moaned out loudly. Indeed the young slave’s sex was hard and he was panting with desire. 

 

The sex was a bit larger than Quentin with a strong downward curve. Adonis reared begins him, moving until Quentin was bent face down into the couch. His ass perfectly exposed to both males. 

 

Adonis lapped at Quentin’s hole with a small warm tongue, getting it wet and hot. His hole seemed to pucker at the sensation. 

 

Quentin moaned out into the cushions of the couch. “Please Master” he begged of the Prince. 

 

“Please let him make me his bitch” he whined out. 

 

His ass wiggled with need and want, his sex leaking precum through its’ silver prison. 

 

“Adonis, you may take him if you please” Prince Stephan said after a while of watching the spectacle. 

 

“Please Adonis! I need you!” Quentin begged. 

 

He heard the sound of the other male spreading lubricant on his cock. The head pushed into his hole as Quentin tried to make himself open, the curve of the other male seemed to hammer at his prostate. The sweet spot filled Quentin with a strange sensation of pleasure mixed with a dull ache. 

 

Adonis found his rhythm pounding heartily away at Quentin who begged and whined with pleasure. 

 

“Please give me your seed! I need it! Breed me!” Quentin begged. 

 

Adonis let out a moan that seemed too masculine for himself. Quentin could feel the ropes of thick cum shooting into him. Adonis collapsed to the side pulling out with a pop. 

 

Then he felt the hands of Prince Stephan, they squeezed at his hips as the Prince entered him fully and easily. 

 

He felt lips at his neck giving a soft nibble to the flesh. 

 

“My turn!” The Master growled at his ear. 

 

He felt Adonis holding his back with a gentle hand as if to say ‘relax’. 

 

He gave himself in to Prince Stephan, his ass bucking back into the cock driving into him. 

 

He was dancing, riding the Prince thoroughly. His prostate ached each time the rigid cock passed over it. The Prince pulled him back by the throat, his head against the man’s chest. Every muscle in his body felt taught as the Master and Quentin drove against each other ferociously. 

 

Then it happened, as The Prince gave his last and deepest thrust, filling Quentin to the core with thick hot cum. Quentin tensed and let out a wild cry as his caged cock began to shoot streams of his own fluids on the leather of the couch. 

 

The Prince collapsed into the couch and Quentin and Adonis too. Quentin could feel his own juices against his belly. 

 

They stayed there for a while panting, then Prince Stephan retrieved his shirt from where it had fallen to wipe himself and his boys clean. 

 

Quentin had never felt such joy and pleasure and pride in his life. Also sleepy, very sleepy from the expense of energy and cum. 

 

Prince Stephan stood and shook off his breeches. 

 

He took the boys by the hand as they now stood beside him. 

 

“Bedtime  for my beautiful pups” he muttered, and so they went out of that room, into the Prince’s bed chambers. 

 

Adonis pulled back the coverlet, Prince Stephan settling himself into the center of the large bed, Adonis climbed in on the left, Quentin followed on the right side, cuddling up against his Master as the three fell fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a double update weekend! I love you guys thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14 The Rage of Prince Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot overhears Prince Louis engaged in arranging a dreadful plot. It’s been three months in the world they’re visiting since the last chapter 
> 
> TW:abuse and sexual assault

Chapter 14 The Rage of Prince Louis   


Eliot

3 months later 

 

He spent his days in the castle in Prince Louis chambers, he served the Prince quietly, groomed him and dressed him. Served his every sexual and physical whim.

 

Louis was an interesting Master, his moods were volatile. Some days he would treat Eliot like a treasured slave, deck him in gemstone encrusted collars and bracelets, fuck him firmly but silkily into the bed. 

 

Other nights he would come back to his chambers very drunk, having been subject to repeated losses at the card tables and take his anger out on poor Eliot.

 

He left the chambers every so often for his grooming and to rest and eat in the slaves hall. He hadn’t seen Margo, Penny or Quentin in weeks. He had thought he spotted Quentin once out in the gardens with Prince Louis, a rare treat when the Prince was in a better mood and trying to make things up to him. 

 

He remembered it vividly, lying in a patch of grass in the rose garden. Prince Louis had ordered a small but elegant meal brought out and Prince Stephan had joined them. Behind the Prince carrying a silver tray and a basket of wine bottles was a young slave who could have been nearly a twin to Quentin. As they got closer however, the male was not him but a young blonde prince named Adonis. 

 

The slave appeared happy and content with his master and Eliot thought that perhaps Quentin was ok. Happy even, happy without Eliot. The thought put him into a deep melancholy for three days.

 

So here Eliot stayed amidst a a variety of torments, hot wax, nipple torture, beatings, those dreadful gloves. Louis favorite torment seemed to be those gloves. 

 

The sex however was different, less violent. The Prince certainly knew how to fuck him well and bring him to ecstasy. Eliot was thankful for the silken way the Prince moved on him. In short he was conflicted in the way he felt about his Master. 

 

Eliot reclined on a couch with a glass of the Master’s liquor. He often did this when he was deep in his thoughts and emotions, of course Prince Louis wouldn’t notice the missing liquor.

 

The amber colored liquid burned down his throat, he would kill for a cigarette right now. As far as Eliot could tell they didn’t have tobacco in this alternate world. So he stared out the diamond shaped panes of the window into the deep cobalt sky of dusk outside of it. The stars would begin to appear soon. 

 

Eliot was quietly in his thoughts for so long he couldn’t count the time. The ornately carved and gilded  clock in the sitting room gave out its hourly chime startling him. 

 

Prince Louis would be back soon, it was nearly time for him to dress for the evening festivities. The vain prince changed his outfits more times than Eliot in a day. Before breakfast, afternoon, dinner time, and then again after dinner for the evening of card playing and drinking.

 

Eliot finished the glass in his hand,dried it out on the curtain and placed it back on the tray with the decanter as if it hadn’t been disturbed. He strode around the room softly pacing back and forth. Until he passed the closed door to Prince Louis’ private study. He heard voices, quite loudly for what they were discussing. Eliot pressed his ear to the door. 

 

“Yes, Yes first we will move on Prince Stephan, my brother as you know is first in line to the throne. When he is out of the way I will finally be in line to be King” Prince Louis voice passed through the door to Eliot’s ears. 

 

“But how my lord? Surely someone will catch you and you’ll lose everything!” an unknown voice replied. 

 

“In three days time I will convince him to take his slaves down to the fighting pits. He never liked the pits and would outlaw them if he could, still it would be good for the boys to see what will become of them if they fall from favor and grace” Prince Louis continued

 

“ once there we will take care of my brother, and we will make it look like his slave boys have done it on their own” another unknown voice completed this thought. 

 

“Then we wait until festival night, for the running of the slaves. I will send one of you to poison the wine in the Queen’s box and take out my mother and sister. The kingdom will be mine, no one will tell me what to do with my slaves or limit the availability of money to me! In exchange for your silence gentlemen, when I am king all your debts will be erased and forgiven, Stephan will be dead and you will owe him no money” Louis finished

 

Eliot heard the other doors to the study open and close, quickly he cleared the door area. He watched the ornate clock for a few minutes. Five-ten-fifteen. The Prince never came through the door. Eliot paced the empty and darkening room. 

 

A plan he needed a plan to stop Prince Louis, what if Quentin was hurt or implicated in any way. It would be disastrous for Eliot. Eliot wasn’t even sure that the younger magician still loved him after all he had experienced in this castle. He would still protect Quentin if there was any way he could. 

 

He needed help, but who would he communicate with, he wouldn’t be able to escape and return undetected, a severe punishment would result if he were caught. 

 

“oh what would Quentin do?” He asked himself softly. He pictured the boy’s face before him, smiling, happy, god how Eliot missed that beautiful smile. 

 

_ “Well of course nerd brain would probably try to call on me in his head, his wards are shit so I could probably hear him from worlds away Eliot.”  _ Penny’s voice spoke clear as day in Eliot’s head. If he closed his eyes he could see the nude form of Penny before him in the chamber. 

 

_ “Look Quentin is in trouble, Prince Louis is going to try to kill Prince Stephan in three days at the fighting pit. He’s going to make it look like the two slaves have done it!” Eliot spouted out rapidly.  _

 

_ “Hang on I’ll try Margo, we will think of a plan and I’ll come back to you!” Penny replied _

 

Eliot waited his eyes closed in the candlelight glow of the chamber. 

 

The clock would chime another hour’s passing before  Penny stood before him again. 

 

_ “Look El. Margo says you’ve got to seduce the Prince when he returns for the night, try to get some leverage while he’s fucking you, threaten him, let him know if Q is hurt or implicated in this plot we will destroy him. I know we can’t cast but if I can astral project to you guys there must be some magical loophole for emergencies. To protect us. Margo will try to tell the Queen, I’ll try to get to Q to warn him” Penny spoke frantically.  _

 

_ “I understand Penny! Please try to protect Q!” Eliot called out in his mind  _

 

Then Penny was gone, the Prince would return soon. Eliot dimmed the candles, poured the Prince a drink and then went to wait on the bed, a length of sheer dark silk from the closet draped over him sexily. Very gently obscuring his beautiful nude body. 

 

As he settled into position the doors banged open loudly. 

 

“Where is my slave!” Prince Louis barked 

 

“Why is it so dark in my chamber!”

 

Eliot pulled at the curtains of the bed. 

 

“Why I’m waiting here for you my Prince, strip off your clothes and come to me my love!” Eliot called out convincingly. 

 

It was moments before the nude prince was upon him. Kissing his lips deeply and savagely as Eliot began to pull the silk with both hands, wrapping it sensually around Prince Louis arms binding them right to his sides. 

 

When the knot was tied he flipped the prince on the bed so that Eliot was on top of him. His knee securely on the Prince’s chest, he lowered his forearm to the man’s throat. 

 

“I know everything!” Eliot growled 

 

The prince gave a groan of shock. Eliot lowered his face closer to the prince. He gripped the man’s chin with his free hand. 

 

“You will Stop this at once!” Eliot shouted. 

 

“Your brother, Prince Adonis, Quentin, you will stop this absolutely foolish plan!” 

 

The prince’s eyes were wide as he struggled. 

 

“W-Why should I listen to you?” Prince Louis growled though Eliot was cutting off his air. 

 

“I will destroy you, we all will destroy you if Quentin comes to harm because of this!” Eliot shouted releasing his throat but keeping him pinned  

 

“I promise he will not be harmed” the Prince rasped out 

 

“I won’t hurt your friend” the Prince repeated 

 

Eliot released him a bit to let him breathe, he nestled his body against the Prince on the bed. 

 

“Do I Have Your Word?” He asked firmly

 

The Prince looked into his eyes, Eliot feeling nothing for him, sensing nothing there but coldness. 

 

The Prince nodded. 

 

Eliot pulled gently at the knots slowly removing his bonds. 

 

“Let me make this clear, if you hurt anyone I care about I will destroy you.” Eliot said calmly. 

 

He released the prince’s bonds, then retreated into the sitting room to lay down upon the couch. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15 Quentin’s Reward

Chapter 15 Quentin’s Reward 

Quentin

Q had adjusted to life in the castle with his princes in the past few months. He had excelled in his pup training alongside prince Adonis, and a few days prior he had been granted the removal of his ‘protector’ as the others seemed to call the delicate silver device that kept him from using his manhood for fucking or jerking off. 

Prince Stephan now unlocked it with a tiny silver key that he kept on a ribbon in his desk drawer. Instantly the feeling of relief had washed over him, like a weight had been lifted from his most delicate parts. Later that evening he had been allowed to sit in a chair properly while Prince Adonis’ soft lips and warm tongue worked him for the first time. 

Quentin blushed watching the firelight glinting off the younger male’s shoulder length blonde hair as he bobbed up and down on Quentin. The look of hunger and heat in the deep brown of his eyes.  
The soft touch of his hands on Quentin’s thighs. 

He took in the look of his Master, Prince Stephan, seated nearby on a couch, vigorously stroking his own manhood with a goofy smirk plastered on his face. He watched the tail that had been plugged in the younger prince, a length of blonde colored fur connected to a phallus that Adonis held inside of him without the aid of a harness. 

Quentin too had earned his own tail, one that too matched his own hair color exquisitely, though he still needed the harness to keep it inside him fully.  
Prince Stephan had removed it to aid him in sitting to receive his reward and it lay on the table nearest the Master’s seat. 

He grabbed the younger prince gently by the leather and jeweled collar. (Adonis’ collar had been inlaid with black diamonds vs Quentin’s rubies. Black and red seemed to be Prince Stephan’s preferred color scheme)

He hooked a finger in the ring which held a small silver tag displaying the male’s name. Pulling the Prince ever so slightly upward towards Quentin’s face. He looked tentatively at their Master who nodded in approval, then he finished by pulling Adonis into the deepest and most luxurious of kisses, his eyes closing with the pleasure.

Quentin’s arms hooked under the other slave’s arms holding him close, his hands trailing upward to gently grasp the blonde waves. Leading of course to a deep shiver to crawl down Adonis’ spine and shimmy through his ass. Quentin’s erection only strengthened and poked at the boy’s soft but muscled belly. 

Instinctively he knew what Quentin truly desired at that moment. He climbed somewhat clumsily into Q’s lap, Q felt the wet-slightly-sticky-cool feeling of lubricant being applied to his hardness, the firm hand of his Master stroking him to fullness as if he needed the help. The sound of a slight pop and Adonis’ tail dropping to the marbled floor ever so gently prickled Q’s ears. 

Adonis steadied himself with both hands on Q’s shoulders, he knelt with his legs on either side of Q’s their thighs rubbing against one another. The plunge began, and Q felt the warm-damp-tightness he had so longed for. It enveloped his hardness. 

The younger male moaned as he got used to Quentin inside of him, and began to ride up and down ferociously. Adonis was whimpering and crying out with deep pleasure, Quentin would allow the noise of his own pleasure to escape his lips in low grunts and growls.

He had never felt anything like this, not with Alice or the interlude with Margo long ago somehow being with men for him was different, more feral and animalic. Quentin pumped up into him his arms wrapped around the boy’s back, his nails leaving soft pink trails where he scratched him lightly. 

Then it happened all at once, Q threw his head back against the plush leather of the armchair and released a deep masculine moan. His cock spasmed inside the warm hole, his hands pushing Adonis down to get into him as deep as possible. He released over and over again, a load of cum that had been pent up in him for weeks. 

He opened his eyes as Prince Stephan finished himself all over his hands, he cleaned himself on a towel and brought it over to the boys, handing Q the towel as he kissed them both on the forehead declaring that they had been “very good”. 

 

There was some follow up snuggling between the three of them, and then they were sent to the slaves quarters to sleep. The festival season was beginning tomorrow and as such it was to be a very busy but important day. 

Adonis and Stephan had explained to him, that in celebration of the on coming harvest (it was now late summer nearing fall) the Queen and Royal family would open the fairgrounds in the Queen’s city which they had come through on their way to the castle, then over the next few days there would be events and feasting in the castle for all to enjoy. 

This event was a vital part of keeping the happiness of the Royal court, and common people alike. A bread and circuses of sorts. 

Among these feasts and events there was a running race among the slaves, many had been trained to run on a sandy track that lay deep in the gardens. This event was one of the most talked about after the parade of courtiers to the Queen’s City. 

Quentin retired to one of the bedded alcoves in the Slaves’ Quarters, the beds there were comfortable and warm, with lush pillows. Prince Adonis had retired following him and wished him goodnight with a soft peck on the lips. They would have shared a bed, except it was expressly forbidden outside of Prince Stephan’s Chambers. 

 

In the morning he was awakened by the bustling of people both fellow nude slaves as well as menial peasant servants and the ever impressive uniformed pages. Breakfast had been brought to the long table that ran the center of the room, as it was every morning. Throughout the day when it wasn’t meal times the table would contain all manner of fruits and cheeses and breads. 

Quentin never wanted for food here, and the meals they were served were much the same as the nobility ate in the banquet hall. Quentin often are here, except the mornings in Prince Stephan’s Chambers where he and Adonis ate from the same plates that were brought to their Master. 

Quentin helped himself to a pomegranate and some cheese. The noise of the dining slaves made him want to shrink away. It seemed everyone of them in the castle was down here. There were girls and boys of all shapes and types, many with splendid physiques and figures, all nude. Some princesses,their long hair shielding breasts were being shepherded by the pages through the door to the grooming hall. 

Quentin searched the sea of faces for a friendly one. He had seen little of Eliot or Margo, and almost nothing of Penny. He had been told they were all well, he’d even seen Margo flitting about the gaming hall attending the Queen and her Ladies and she seemed well. 

Suddenly his name was being called, he looked around in wonder as Eliot rushed towards him. 

Eliot stood behind his chair. 

“Q!” He called in a loud whisper. 

Quentin stood and wrapped his arms around his friend. He hugged Eliot tightly, burying his face slightly in the crook of his neck. Everything about him felt familiar, Quentin took a moment just taking in the scent of his skin. 

“I’m so happy to see you,El, how are you? Are they treating you okay? Feeding you enough? You look…. different” Quentin began 

Eliot put his hands on either side of Q’s face as if he was a child. 

“We need to talk!” Eliot Hissed 

Quentin nodded and met his eyes. 

Eliot leaned down as if to kiss his cheek and began to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re in danger Q” he began

“There’s a plot against Prince Stephan, do not let him go to the fighting pits this evening, someone is going to try to kill him” Eliot whispered with a frenzy. 

“How do we stop it El?” Quentin asked 

“We can’t, as far as I know everything is set in motion, if you can keep him from going, then maybe we have a chance. I’m searching for something in writing to bring to the Queen but wherever the plans are being kept I haven’t found them yet, I have to go, but I love you” Eliot finished kissing his cheek, and then rushed away. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Royal Parade

Chapter 16   


Quentin

  
  


The revelation Eliot had made startled him, however he had little time to react before Eliot left him  through the door to the hall where their grooms awaited. Quentin had a few more bites of his breakfast but it left a sour taste in his mouth and he felt as if he’d be sick. 

 

Sebastian met him and took him into the other room to be bathed and primped. All the castle slaves were being prepared, girls with their hair brushed and pinned with jewels and pearls. There were people everywhere. 

 

Sebastian seemed to be concentrating hard like a fine artist at work, he washed Quentin from head to toe, inside and out. Then Quentin was shaved( Sebastian touched up anytime the slightest prickle of body hair began to show). The next step was a luxurious rub of the moisturizing body oil, though today this oil was poured not from its usual porcelain jar, but a crystal decanter. Quentin could detect a very fine shimmering substance swirling in the oil. 

 

Sebastian smiled as he rubbed it into Quentin’s skin. 

 

“There is a powder of crushed pearls in this one, very very special.” He explained noticing Quentin’s curiosity of the decanter. 

 

Quentin nodded wishing he had the time and privacy to talk to Sebastian about what Eliot had told him, but the room was full of grooms and slaves all busily working away. Every lord and lady in the castle seemed to have spared no expense in the festival gear of their slaves. 

 

Makeup was being applied to the girls and a few of the boys as well. All manner of elegant leather, silk and velvet collars, wrist and ankle cuffs lay on a very long marble counter in boxes like jewelry cases. (Some were jeweled) male and female alike were adorned.

 

Quentin was dried and his hair brushed. Then dressed in his Ruby studded collar and tail which seemed to have been recently fluffed and cleaned. 

To compliment the collar, a matching pair of wrist cuffs had been added. His eyelids and cheekbones were dusted from a small pot of more pearl powder, and a heavy gloss was added to his lips. 

 

He was taken out the front doors of the castle, down through the gardens a bit, where horses and open topped carriages awaited.  People were beginning to assemble, nobles dressed in brightly colored silks, ornamented in large chunky jewels in every color of the rainbow. The men wore Elaborate hats and there were colored ostrich feathers in many of the ladies hairstyles.  They were accompanied by their slaves. 

 

Quentin found Prince Adonis who led him to their Master’s carriage, a sleek-small-shining lacquered black carriage, the seats upholstered in red silk. 

 

A page, in his best brocade silk livery and white gloves opened the carriage and helped them up into it. They lounged on the seat together, on all fours the way a pup should. Prince Stephan joined them sitting between the two, their heads resting on his lap.

 

As everyone was assembled they began to ride out of the castle gates, mounted nobles ahead of the party with their slaves on horseback,  then several carriages of the more wealthy and prestigious ahead of their carriage, behind them the carriages of the Princess Elisabeth,Prince Louis, and the Queen herself. 

  
  


The ride to the city seemed quicker than when he had ridden to the castle on the front of Prince Stephan’s horse. The horses ahead moved at an elegant well practiced trot.  The walls were coming into view now. From the ramparts over the gate colorful banners streamed and the iron gate lay wide open to receive them. Trumpeters announced their approach regally, as they slowed Quentin chanced a glance backwards, 

  
  


Behind them Princess Elisabeth sat in a tiny carriage meant to seat no more than two people(though her gown took up most of the space, and came covered completely with three dimensional roses ) the lacquered wood carved with floral designs, the horses however were replaced with what Quentin realized were young men, a naked Penny nearly face to face with him, bridled and harnessed at the head of a team of two more males behind him. He looked more muscular than when he’d last been seen, and his feet were covered with heavy leather boots soled in metal that kicked up dust as he ran. 

  
  


Prince Louis rode directly behind them with Eliot seated beside him, his carriage far more ornate and gilded than his elder brother Prince Stephan, 

 

Eliot looked much as he had this morning but his expression showed anything but enjoyment at his traveling companion. 

 

Behind them however, Quentin’s eyes met with Margo, seated proudly besides the Queen. Margo’s hair had been braided out into a French braid that fell nearly over one side of her lovely breasts and shone with all the brilliance of a thousand little diamonds pinned in at intervals.

 

Her tanned body had been covered in gilded shimmer oil, and golden body  chains criss crossed her body also holding a diamond for every few inches of chain. She was radiant, powerful and smiling, and possibly even more splendid than the ruler beside her. 

 

Her eyes caught Quentin’s with just a faint twinkling message between them then a slow and slight nod inclining him, she seemed to be saying  _ I see you Q, you look good too.  _

 

They were welcomed into the city with fanfare, streaming banners hung from every building facade and rooftop.The City Square seemed overrun with tents of goods for sale, and all manner of food and treats, a large stage showed actors and performers rehearsing. 

 

The Queen stepped down from her carriage, Margo following on light footsteps, she forged her way to a ribbon at the forefront of the square, between two looming orange trees. A sword was presented to her by a city official, and Queen Eleanor effortlessly slashed the ribbon apart to cheers and shouts from the assembled peasantry. 

 

Quentin tried to smile, even as the folks crowded around their carriage, attempting to pat his head or offer him a bite of a fruit or sweet treat. Prince Stephan nodded in approval as a young woman pushed a small tart from a tray towards Quentin. 

 

Quentin’s reply was to give a loud and deep “Woof!” As he accepted it from her hand gently. 

 

Adonis as well was receiving his share of pats and treats. 

 

Quentin was for a moment unaware of the impending situation Eliot warned him about that morning, he was nothing but a happy pup serving his master. 

  
  


The afternoon went along cheerfully, dancers, jugglers and fire breathing entertainers passed along the walk where the carriages and horses were parked. It was all very entertaining and the common folk were joyed to see their royal family and their exquisite slaves.

 


	17. Temporary Hiatus 4/2019 — to further notice

This story is currently on hiatus,   
my real life has caught up with me hard this winter and my fiancé is super sick and currently hospitalized, work has gotten insanely busy and with much more responsibility for myself and I’m taking some time for self care, I love this story with all my heart and I know it’s not the best fic out there nor everyone’s cup of tea. But this fic and fandom is what got me into writing again and I will always treasure it. 

See ya real soon, 

PortraitofaLady1332


End file.
